The Wonder of You
by CullenBoyzAreMyLifeNow
Summary: Bella/Paul imprint story. It starts in New Moon when Bella goes to confront Jacob. 'The deep brown irises had a gold ring around the pupil that intensely reminded me of sunrise across the desert. The gold ring extended out in rays over the brown base and almost seemed to be burning. I could feel the world around me melting away as I gazed into them.'
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Bella/Paul imprint story that starts in Chapter 11 of New Moon when Bella goes to confront Jacob about Sam. The first few paragraphs are taken directly from New Moon.**

**I recently fell in love with this pairing and hope you guys enjoy my take on it.**

* * *

I stopped in front of Jacob's house, killing the motor and rolling down the windows. It was stuffy today, no breeze. I put my feet up on the dashboard and settled in to wait.

A movement flashed in my peripheral vision-I turned and spotted Billy looking at me through the front window with a confused expression. I waved once and smiled a tight smile, but stayed where I was.

His eyes narrowed; he let the curtain fall across the glass.

I was prepared to stay as long as it took, but I wished I had something to do. I dug up a pen out of the bottom of my backpack, and an old test. I started to doodle on the back of the scrap.

I'd only had time to scrawl one row of diamonds when there was a sharp tap against my door.

I jumped, looking up, expecting Billy.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Jacob growled.

I stared at him in blank astonishment.

Jacob had changed radically in the last weeks since I'd seen him. The first thing I noticed was his hair-his beautiful hair was all gone, cropped quite short, covering his head with an inky gloss like black satin. The planes of his face seemed to have hardened subtly, tightened... aged. His neck and his shoulders were different, too, thicker somehow. His hands, where they gripped the window frame, looked enormous, with the tendons and veins more prominent under the russet skin. But the physical changes were insignificant.

It was his expression that made him almost completely unrecognizable. The open, friendly smile was gone like the hair, the warmth in his dark eyes altered to a brooding resentment that was instantly disturbing. There was a darkness in Jacob now. Like my sun had imploded.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

He just stared at me, his eyes tense and angry.

I realized we weren't alone. Behind him stood four others; all tall and russet-skinned, black hair chopped short just like Jacob's. They could have been brothers-I couldn't even pick Embry out of the group. The resemblance was only intensified by the strikingly similar hostility in every pair of eyes.

Every pair but one.

The eyes closest behind Jacob were radiant. The deep brown irises had a gold ring around the pupil that intensely reminded me of sunrise across the desert. The gold ring extended out in rays over the brown base and almost seemed to be burning. I could feel the world around me melting away as I gazed into them.

The hole in my chest vanished. There was no room for it. In that instant, I was filled with an exhilarating peace and a palpable longing that I couldn't understand. I wanted to know absolutely everything about the person these eyes belonged to. It was almost as if I was being pulled to them. My body yearned to move closer to his.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was aware that Jacob was talking - no, _yelling_. It didn't matter though. Nothing mattered like those eyes did. Nothing could. Everything I cared about, everyone I loved, became exceedingly insignificant when I look into those eyes. Charlie, Jacob, Rene, and even Edward ceased to exist. All the hurt I had felt in the last year faded away to a distant memory. Every fiber of my being was vibrating with a ravenous adoration for those eyes.

The owner of the eyes took a step toward me.

A fierce, animalistic, snarl broke me from my reverie. The sound was deafening.

I tore my eyes away from the boy - if that's what he was - in front of me. When I did, a new hole erupted from my rapidly beating heart. A hole that I knew would not be filled until I could look into those eyes again.

The creature growling with violent ferocity had to be close. I looked in the direction it came from, but only saw Jacob. He was nearly convulsing. I watched as a shudder rippled down his spine. He crouched down and I gasped when he disappeared into an explosion of fabric and fur. In his place was a wolf - _the wolf_ -the one with russet brown fur that had saved me in the clearing.

I screamed in horror as the russet wolf lunged at the boy with the sunrise eyes.

"No!"

My cries were drowned out by another growl. This one was warm and symphonic. I watched as the boy - no, _man_ \- leaped up to meet the wolf's attack. Another explosion of fur and the shorts he had been wearing burst from him.

My head was spinning. I was sure that I could still _feel_ the man those eyes belonged to in the wolf that was crashing into the russet furred one with an absurdly loud bang. This wolf was different. It had dark grey fur, silver where the sunlight hit, and I could still see the gold ring around the pupil of the eyes.

I was absolutely sure that the silver wolf was the man who had become the focus of my entire world in the last few moments. If he was the silver wolf, did that mean the other wolf - the russet one - was Jacob?

I watched the conflict before me play out with dismay. The silver wolf was pushing the Jacob wolf back to the entrance of the woods. The other three boys - that I had forgotten existed until now - moved protectively in front of me, effectively blocking my view of the fight. The new hole in my chest throbbed. I needed to keep my eyes on the silver wolf. I needed to know he was okay. I struggled to push the boys out of the way - they wouldn't budge. The tallest one, Sam, seemed to know what I wanted and stepped infinitesimally to the side just as the silver wolf let out a gut-wrenching yelp.

My world stopped. My heart felt as if it would fall out of my chest.

The Jacob wolf had sunk his teeth into the silver wolf's neck. I opened my mouth, expecting to scream, but no sound came out. My vision went blurry and I choked on my breath. Blood ran down the exquisite wolf's fur. Red liquid gushed out of the wound as the Jacob wolf released his first bite and dug his teeth into another.

A dull thudding sounded in my ears and everything went black.

"Do you think she'll puke?"

"Nah, she's tougher than that. She runs with vampires."

There was a low growl from somewhere nearby that seemed to disagree. It wasn't a frightening growl, it was more… comforting. As comforting as a growl could be anyway.

"Well, she does! Just because she's your imprint doesn't me-"

"Shh! She's waking up."

I couldn't open my eyes yet, but the cloudiness was gone. After a moment, I remembered what caused me to pass out and couldn't stop the pained choking sound that escaped me. The silver wolf - the breathtaking man - was he okay? I didn't dare to imagine how awful it would be if he wasn't. My chest throbbed.

"No! Get back! You'll freak her out!" I recognized Jacob's voice and shivered in fear when he placed a hand on mine. I tried to pull it away, but he was too fast. Another growl - closer this time - arose from the other side of where I was laying.

"No, Jake, let go." I managed to whisper as the tears flowed down my cheeks. How could Jacob have done it? How could he hurt the beautiful silver wolf?

His hand tightened around mine. "What is it Bells? Are you hurt?"

"No! Please, Jake. Don't touch me."

He let go of my hand. "Bells… I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so sorry."

"How could you do it, Jake?" I wiped my eyes to no avail. "How could you hurt him?"

My body was trembling. Why did I care more about the man I had locked eyes with today than I did my best friend? I had just seen the impossible - men turning into wolves - and it was the furthest thing from my mind. How had my universe shifted so much that the unknown man was now the center of it? What would I do if he was hurt? Worse, what would I do if Jacob had killed him? The sobs came in full force.

Another hand - it was hot, like Jacob's, but not uncomfortably so - touched mine. Everything clicked into place. The pain in my chest immediately healed as it filled with overwhelming warmth and an affection so fierce it frightened me. It was _him_. I sat up at once.

"It's okay. I'm here." A voice that was both rough and melodic reassured me.

Now that I knew he was okay, I could stand to open my eyes. I looked up into the deep sunrise that glinted from the face of the man. I was just as awestruck as before. I could see through to his soul and knew he could see mine, too.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," he brought his other hand to my cheek, wiping away the remaining tears with his thumb, "I'm here. It's okay."

I leaned my head into the hand and soaked in the essence of it. Of _him._ His scent - pine and ocean breeze - set something on fire deep within my body. I wanted him. The look in his eyes conveyed that he obviously wanted me as well.

"You're not… hurt?" I eventually asked, still afraid he would speak my worst fears.

"No, I'm all good."

I took my eyes off of his for the first time and really looked him over. He did _look_ okay. More than okay. He was covered in lean, well-defined, muscle and his copper skin seemed to be calling out for me to touch it. There was a scar - no, two scars - on the right side of his neck, but the wounds appeared to be weeks old.

This couldn't be right. I had seen him get bit. I had seen the blood flow down into the shimmering grey fur of the wolf. Was he really okay? I felt my heart beat faster and knew what was needed to calm it.

I lifted a hand up and tentatively reached for his chest. My hand hovered just above where I thought his heart should be. I suddenly felt unsure - what was I doing?

I looked up to his face - the smile that greeted me was encouraging. I set my palm flat against the left side of his chest and felt his heartbeat. The strength of it washed away every worry I had. He was okay. He wasn't hurt. My own heart slowed to match the pace of his.

"See? It's all okay, sweetheart." His arms pulled me slightly closer to his body. My entire being burned with joy at the proximity.

My mind was reeling now that I knew he was okay. What was going on? How did he and Jacob become wolves? Why was I completely and irrevocably infatuated with this stranger?

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Let me know if you have any thoughts! I really appreciate any feedback!**

**I cannot wait to get deeper into this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! **

**It means the world to me and encouraged me to get the second part done faster.**

* * *

A roar of laughter broke out around us. I winced at the sound, not having realized how many people were here beforehand. I glanced around the room and saw we were at Jacob's house - how had I not registered that until now? All of my attention had been singularly focused on _him_.

"She doesn't even know his name? Oh man!" A boy I didn't recognize was clutching his stomach, trying to regain control of his breath.

The other boys were crowded around us in the living room. Billy was watching from the kitchen warily and Jacob was as far away from us as the small house would allow.

The man with the sunrise eyes grinned at me. "I'm Paul Lahote."

_Paul. _My heart pounded with gleeful satisfaction, happy to finally know the name of the man who had become its beacon.

"I'm Bella Swan."

"I know," he smiled slyly, "do you feel okay enough to go on a walk? I want to… Um… There's some things I need to tell you."

"Yeah, okay." I dropped the hand I still had on his chest as I stood up. In a motion so swift and causal it seemed nearly automatic, he reached out to catch it. "Please tell me you'll explain _this_." I raised our interlocked hands.

"I'll explain everything, sweetheart. Promise." The expression on his face was so sincere it gave me goosebumps. For what I suspected was the first time since I woke up, he looked away from me, up to Sam. "We'll meet back up with you later."

Sam nodded, "Good luck."

We walked down to the beach in silence. I had so many questions. How had he turned into a wolf? How wasn't he hurt? Most importantly, why was the most significant thing in my world the fact that his warm hand had a tight grip on mine? Why did the way his muscles tightened as we walked send a thrill through my body? Why was my entire being set on fire when we made any sort of eye contact?

As we walked, I remembered why I'd come to La Push today in the first place. I had been worried about Jacob. About Sam stealing him away. I was so afraid for him this morning, but now… Now all I could fathom caring about was the man next to me.

_Paul. _Just thinking his name again caused my heart to thud loudly.

"Here looks good."

He sat down on a boulder sticking out of the sand, pulling me into place next to him. It was a chilly day and the breeze coming at us from across the ocean made it worse, but his bare chest radiated heat. I couldn't stop myself from leaning into it.

"Cold?" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I'll keep you warm, sweetheart." In an almost inaudible whisper, he added, "Always."

I stared into the deep chocolate brown and gold rays that made up Paul's eyes. I could see that he meant it. He wanted to promise an 'always'. While my initial reaction to this was exhilarating, a small part of me was panicked. How could he promise me that? Why did I feel so connected to this glorified stranger?

"What's happening to me?"

His sunrise eyes seemed to darken, just slightly. The smile on his face faded into a look full of apprehension. I want so badly to calm him. My hand twitched and I made a conscious effort not to touch his face and smooth out the anxious lines that appeared on his forehead. _Not yet_, I told myself, _not until you know what's going on._

He exhaled loudly. "I think it's easier if I start from the beginning. Do you know any of the Quileute legends?"

"Kind of," I thought back to the day Jacob had walked me along this beach. It felt like a lifetime ago. "Jake told me a couple of them a while back."

"Did he tell you about the spirit warriors?"

"I'm not sure…" I gasped as I remembered Jacobs's words, "He _did_ say something about the tribe being descended from wolves. Is that how you turned into one? Are you… a werewolf?"

"Sorta," he ran his thumb over my palm, "I don't think I can tell the story right - you'll have to hear it from the elders to really get it - but basically, our tribe comes from a long line of shapeshifters called spirit warriors. Going back hundreds of years before anyone else was on this land. Back then, they could change into all sorts of animals, but when the cold ones came…" he glanced at me hesitantly, "we started only changing into wolves."

I was quiet as his words sank in. _He was a shapeshifting wolf warrior_? That meant Jacob was, too. That part made sense now. Sam didn't have a cult, he had a _pack. _A pack of wolves that knew about the existence of vampires.

"For a long time - almost a hundred years or something - we stopped changing and the stories of the men who turn into wolves just became old tribe legends. We probably never would have become wolves again if the Cullens hadn't come back." He tightened his grip on my hand.

I braced myself for the pain their name would bring, but it didn't come. "You… You know that they were vampires?"

"Yeah, they were here before." His eyes studied mine, watching my reaction. "Do you know about the treaty?"

I nodded. My fingers began sliding up and down his forearm to try and soothe the anxiety permeating from his body.

"Well - you probably know this - but they are the same ones. The very same vampires. There's just more of them now. When they came back a few years ago it set off this instinct in our bodies that we can't control. Sam was the first one, then Jared and me. It wouldn't have happened if they didn't come here again. But, because of the treaty, we couldn't tell them to leave or fight them or anything." His body started to slightly shake next to mine and soon even the rock we sat on seemed to vibrate. "Even when the red hair leech set his sights on you."

I put my palm on his chest again, but this time it wasn't for me. It was for him. My hand covered his heart and I felt him calm under my touch. He brought a hand up to place over mine.

"Thanks, sweetheart. I've never been good at that."

"At what?"

"Calming down - I think that's different now though." Before I could ask what he meant, he leaned his head down to mine. His eyes looked almost feverish. "When I tell you this next part, you have to promise to try and not freak out or anything, okay? Like, please, before you react just focus on _this._" He pressed my hand harder to his chest. "Focus on everything you've felt today since we met."

"Okay." I could never deny anything those eyes asked of me.

"When we become wolves…" His face was only inches from mine now. I could feel the heat from his breath when he spoke, words coming out in a rush. "Something happens if we meet… No, when we see our other halves, our imprint. Once we make eye contact with them, with _her,_ our world stops. Nothing else matters anymore. Nothing. We will do anything for our other halves - they are our soulmates. We no longer live for ourselves after that. Everything becomes about her. We belong to her."

My heart stopped and started again in slow motion. I knew exactly what he was trying to describe. _Soulmates_.

"That's what happened to us today, Bella. I imprinted on you."

His eyes were hysteric with fear. I didn't understand why - he had to know that I felt it too, right? There was no need for him to be afraid.

"That… makes sense." I felt the warmth of his hands on me, reveling in the knowledge that this incredibly alluring man _belonged_ to me. "I've felt it, too. All of it. Everything and everyone else has faded into the background. All I can seem to think about is you."

"It doesn't scare you?"

"I mean, it probably should, right? Maybe I'm just crazy, but I don't feel afraid at all. I feel… excited."

He grinned at me with a breathtaking smile. The hand holding mine to his chest pulled my arm up around his neck and his other hand moved to the small of my back. Our lips were only centimeters away from each other. I gulped in anticipation, biting my lower lip.

"Are you sure you aren't freaked out? You don't want to run away or hit me or something?" His whisper danced over my lips.

"No, Paul. This feels… right. _You_ feel right. I'm yours."

His mouth came crashing down to mine with a pang of ferocious hunger. The heat from his lips seared a mark deep into my soul. I knew that _this_ was where I was meant to be - _this_ was who I was meant to be with. I gasped against the kiss and he used the opportunity to slide his tongue against my parted bottom lip. My hands were clinging to his neck, trying to pull him closer. He gripped my waist and easily lifted me onto his lap.

I felt a hand slide under my jacket to touch the skin on my lower back. At the same time, his mouth trailed fluttery kisses down my neck.

"Mmm…" I moaned, arching my back.

Another hand found my hair and pulled my head to another frenzied kiss. I had never felt anything like this. A fire grew from deep within my soul and spread out over my body with a single thought repeated over and over again. _Paul. _I didn't think it was possible to want someone so badly. I didn't just want him - I _needed_ him, and he needed me. We belonged to each other.

I knew with an unyielding certainty that he was right for me. My other half. My wolf. My soulmate.

Our lips parted so we could breathe. He pressed his head to mine and whispered through ragged breath, "Holy shit."

"I know."

We stayed like that for a long moment. Basking in the feel of our pounding hearts.

A howl echoed across the beach. Breaking us from our trance.

Paul groaned, "Guess it's time to go to Emily's."

* * *

**Let me know if you have any feedback! **

**I deeply appreciate every review and hope you guys liked Chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The support for this story so far has been amazing. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and given me feedback!**

**I might be looking for a beta reader soon. If you're interested, let me know! **

* * *

"Your truck is so slow," Paul teased. "We could have walked faster than this."

I shrugged, "I like it."

Normally I would have been more defensive of my truck, but his hand was resting on my leg as he drove with his thumb rubbing small circles into my thigh. I was lucky I could remember my own name.

"So who's Emily?"

"She's an imprint too. Her and Sam are getting married soon." His cheeks turned slightly pink.

I felt my own face burn as I thought of the implication that set for us. "Married? Wow."

"Yeah," he agreed, "don't stare at her face, okay? Sam doesn't like it?"

"Why would I stare?"

Paul frowned, his eyebrows furrowed with sadness, seeing that expression on his face made my heart twinge with pain.

"Being around us can be dangerous, sweetheart. Sometimes we lose control, like with Jake today."

"Someone lost control with Emily?"

"Yeah, Sam did," his body tensed, "he's never forgiven himself. He hurt the most important person in his life. I don't know what I would do if it were me. If I ever hurt you I don't think I could live with myself."

I ran my fingers up and down his arm, trying to calm him. "I know you won't hurt me, Paul."

We pulled in front of a tiny house that had once been gray. There was only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look.

Paul turned the truck off, but didn't move to get out. His hand took mine. I stared into his gorgeous eyes that were full of unease. "You can't _know_ that, sweetheart. I'm not… I don't…. I've never been great at controlling my emotions. It feels easier, since the imprint, but if you ever see me getting really out of control - where I'm shaking or growling - you need to run away from me. I couldn't bear seeing you hurt, or knowing I was the one who did it."

I put a hand to the side of his cheek and moved his head down to mine.

"Paul, it's okay. I trust you."

He closed the gap between our lips. My mind was abruptly lost in the absolute bliss caused by his body. His arms found their way around my waist and pulled me as close as possible in the small space of the truck. I locked my fingers around his neck, deepening the feverish kiss with a need so desperate it scared me.

I had felt lust before, when I kissed Edward, but it was nothing compared to this. How could it have been? The way Paul's body seemed to mold to mine - like he was made for it - sent an electric current of euphoria through every part of me. The heat from his skin made the fire burning for him deep within my soul grow uncontrollably.

My hands ran down his firm arms, marveling at their strength. How had fate graced me with someone as astonishing as Paul? I knew he would always be there for me, as I would for him. Nothing would ever separate us. Not even vampires could -

"No!" I gasped, remembering the day in the clearing. How had the wolves survived? I pictured Laurent lunging for Paul and cringed.

"Bella! What happened?" Paul's hands came up to hold my cheeks. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Laurent," I whispered, afraid that saying his name might make him appear. "How did you get away from him that day? Did he hurt you?"

Understanding dawned on Paul's worried eyes. "That leech in the clearing? He's gone. We killed him."

"You… what?" It didn't sound possible. The wolves were big, sure, but were they really powerful enough to take down a vampire?

"We killed him." His body suddenly tensed, "He wasn't a friend of yours or anything? Right? It really looked like he was going to hurt you. His eyes weren't gold like the others. If we hadn't sto-"

"No, he wasn't my friend." I felt relief wash over me. "I've been so afraid, Paul. Every night I've been waiting for him to come back to get me. I've barely been able to sleep."

"Nothing will ever get you, sweetheart. I promise. You never need to be afraid." He wrapped his arms around me protectively. "Did you know the redhead, too? She's been trying to get into town since after we killed the first bloodsucker, but we can't tell what she's after. Her patterns don't make any sense."

I froze. Of course, she was still here. She wouldn't give up that easily.

"I'm what she's after. She wants me." Paul began to tremble as I explained, "Last year, the Cullens killed her mate to protect me. She wants revenge, even though they left, she wants me dead."

Paul's trembling had turned to turbulent shaking. I placed a hand over his heart, in the same spot I had before, instinctually knowing it would calm him.

He took a few deep breaths and his body stilled.

"Come on, sweetheart, we need to talk to Sam."

We got out of the truck and walked to the small house. His hand was wrapped securely around mine, but I still felt nervous. I had been the reason all of the wolves were in danger, the reason they _still_ were in danger. Paul, sensing my stress, began rubbing circles on my palm to reassure me. _Right._ He was here, he was my imprint. Vampires or not, everything would be okay.

"You must be Bella!" A harmonious voice greeted us as we walked into the living room. A young woman with satiny copper skin and long, straight, crow-black hair pulled me into a tight hug. "I can't believe Paul imprinted!"

I did my best not to react when I saw her full on. The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines, vivid in color though they were long healed. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond-shaped right eye, another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace.

"I'm Emily."

I smiled at her with genuine warmth, "It's nice to meet you."

She grinned while pulling me over to the kitchen counter, and handed me a muffin. Paul stood behind me with both arms around my waist.

Sam and Embry were sitting at the kitchen table behind us locked in an arm wrestle, Jacob was sitting on the couch in the living area - glaring at the floor. The boy I didn't know sat next to him on the couch, glued to his phone.

"Sam, we have a problem." Paul's arms stiffened and I ran my fingers over them to help him relax.

"We heard you guys in the car, Paul, don't worry. We'll protect her." Sam gave a grunt and slammed Embry's arm onto the table with a thud. "I win again." He turned to us, "She should stay on the reservation as much as possible, when she's home we'll have someone on patrol outside of her house constantly until the leech is taken care of."

"So, you're the vampire girl?" The boy I didn't know hung up the phone and came over to the counter. Paul growled at him. "Sorry, I guess you're a wolf girl now. I'm Jared."

"Jared? Don't you mean wolf boy?" I grinned at him. He was easy to get along with. They all were.

Emily announced that breakfast was ready and we all crowded around the small kitchen table. My cheeks flushed when Paul insisted I sit on his lap, but I felt less embarrassed when I saw Emily easily fall into Sam's.

The boys devoured the buffet size portion of eggs at a wild pace. I caught eyes with Emily and she laughed. "It's a wolf thing."

I pushed my plate to Paul, "Here, I'm not hungry."

He pushed it back, "No, you should eat, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" Embry laughed, mouth full of food. "Never thought I'd hear that from Paul."

Jared nodded. "Yeah, I'd have wagered he was more likely to bite someone's head off than imprint."

"That's more than half of us now," Sam was quiet from the other end of the table, "maybe it's not as rare as we thought."

"Rare or not," Paul put a hand on the side of my face, turning it to his, "we're lucky it happens at all."

He gave me what was meant to be a small kiss, but I couldn't help my reaction to his sweet sentiment. I pushed my lips harder into his - forgetting where we were - and felt my hands drag up his arms to around his neck of their own accord. He grabbed onto my hips tightly, his entire body seemed to be enveloping mine.

I heard a gagging sound from somewhere at the table, but couldn't break myself away from Paul's embrace. One of his hands moved away from my hips, leaving a flash of cold in its place, and made a brisk movement before returning. There was a sharp _crack_ and the gagging stopped.

I tore myself away from Paul's lips to see Embry rubbing his forehead - a bent spoon on the table in front of him.

"Owe," Embry wined, "you didn't have to throw it that hard."

"Can everyone at least _try_ to control themselves at the table?" Emily made a pointed look at me and Paul.

"Sorry." I felt my cheeks flush. How had I lost control like that at a table full of people?

The old me - the pre imprint me - would never have done that. The old me wouldn't be sitting on the lap of a guy she had met that morning. But, the old me had never met Paul. I turned back to see that his eyes were staring at me with a look of pure adoration. I gulped down the urge to kiss him again. This imprint thing was going to take some adjusting.

Embry straightened the spoon in front of him and shook his head, "Being around _another_ imprint couple is going to suck."

"Be happy for your brother," Emily looked to us with such love, I knew that even though I had just met her, she already considered me part of her little family. "I've never seen you smile so much, Paul."

"I've never had this much of a reason to smile before." He winked at me.

Looking into the melting pool of his sunrise eyes, I was unable to resist my body's need for him and leaned in for another kiss.

The gagging started again, along with a few laughs. After a moment a loud screeching sound of wood against linoleum made me flinch.

I looked up to see Jacob walking out the back door.

"Is he okay?" I was still angry at my friend, but a small part of me was worried. The Jacob I knew wouldn't have ever attacked someone. Why had he done it? I realized I had never asked Paul what happened. Was it the wolf instincts? Was Jacob having trouble controlling it?

"Don't worry about him, sweetheart." Paul moved a hand up and down my arm, "He'll get over it."

"Over what?"

Paul scrunched his eyebrows close together at my question, his brilliant eyes shone with confusion. "Over you."

I shook my head, "What? Jake and I have only ever been friends."

"Uh, not to him." Embry was raising an eyebrow at me, "He's head over heels for you Bells."

"No, he can't be, he knows I never felt that way."

Embry shrugged, "He thought you'd change your mind."

I thought back to the last real conversation I'd had with Jacob. When we talked about our friendship at the Port Angeles movie theater. I had made it very clear I wanted to stay just friends. He didn't have any right to be upset now.

"Is that why he attacked Paul? He's mad that Paul imprinted on me?" I didn't want to ask, but I had to.

Paul tightened his arms around me. I relaxed into his chest and ran my fingers over the now barely visible scars where he was bitten. If Jacob had hurt him over something as petty as jealousy, I wasn't sure I could ever forgive him.

"He's mad at himself for not imprinting on you." Sam said in a low voice, "When he saw you as a wolf in the clearing and it didn't happen he was devastated. Seeing Paul imprint on you today… It was too much for him." I felt anger wash over me and Sam held his hands up. "We all know what he did wasn't okay, but he's still so new - he deserves a bit of a break. One of the hardest things for us is learning to control our emotions."

Jared snickered, "Paul still hasn't learned."

"I don't know, it's been about 3 hours or so," Embry said in mock amazement, "it's a world record."

Sam spent the rest of the morning going over the patrol schedule. I would be in La Push as much as possible. Whenever I wasn't here and Paul couldn't be with me - my heart ached at the mere thought of him being away - one of the other boys would always be nearby.

"Can't wait to see what Chief Swan thinks of Bella's new pet." Paul tensed around me as Embry continued, "Ten bucks says he pulls his gun."

I laughed, rubbing Paul's tense arms, "No way, Charlie will love him."

"He doesn't," Paul whispered into my neck, "he sorta already knows me."

"Sorta?"

Paul lowered his head, embarrassed, "I got into a lot of trouble, before everything. He probably thinks I'm horrible."

"Billy's told him a lot about the good the pack has been doing for the reservation, I bet he'll warm up to you." Sam's reassurance was confident.

I put my hands on either side of Paul's face, gently nudging it up until the dawning pool of his eyes met mine. They were full of anxiety, fear, and unyielding sorrow. Looking into them had me fighting back tears. What was causing this beautiful, fascinating man to feel this way?

"He definitely will warm up to you, Paul." I brought my forehead to rest against his, inhaling the ocean breeze and pine scent of skin, "He'll see how happy I am with you and how great you are. I promise."

I watched as the gutting anguish in his eyes slowly faded into a longing hope. I swore right then to whatever power in the universe had brought Paul to me, that I would do anything I could to keep his eyes from ever looking so heartbreakingly despondent again.

He brought his lips to mine for a quick kiss, pulling away before I had time to react. My face fell to a deep frown at the loss of contact and he grinned at me.

"Be patient, sweetheart, I want to show you something." He looked to Sam, "Are we good here?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, just check-in if you leave the rez."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3! If you have any comments or feedback, please leave a review.**

**We are about to get deeper into things with Paul and I cannot wait to share the next part!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are the absolute best! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and feedback! **

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope you all like it!**

* * *

"Where are we going?"

We sat in a comfortable silence as he drove us back to the northern side of the reservation. The sun was high overhead now - for once, it wasn't raining - and the sun rays glinted off of his copper skin. His hand was resting easily on my thigh and I was struck again at how badly I wanted him, both mentally and physically. He was more than the center of my world now, he was the very air I breathed.

Paul smiled at me bashfully, "To my favorite spot on the rez."

He turned down a thin path that went much further into the woods around La Push than I had ever been. It wound steadily uphill and to the west. The trees grew so thick I could hardly see the trail. After a few minutes, they abruptly disappeared into a startling view.

"Wow." We had arrived at a cliffside that overlooked the entire reservation on the left half and out to the deep pacific horizon on the right. Across the small clearing, along the edge of the cliff, sat a cabin with large windows. "Is that your parent's house?"

"No, it's just mine." He glanced at my eyes as he parked my truck next to the house and I saw that the heartbreaking sorrow was back. I put my hand over his. "My grandfather left his place to me when he passed. It's where I grew up."

My brow furrowed, "Where are your parents?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I think my mom is somewhere in Nevada with a new guy she's dating, she visits every year or two. I haven't heard anything about my dad since he left me here when I was ten. I lived with my grandpa until he died last year." He sighed deeply and shook his head, "Sorry I'm laying all this on you, sweetheart. It's not something I really talk about."

I leaned over to kiss his shoulder. "No, it's fine, you can tell me anything. I want to know all about you, Paul. "

"I want to know all about you, too." He kissed my forehead softly. "Come on, we need to climb down the cliffs while the tide is still low."

"We… what? We're climbing?"

He laughed at my expression and held out a hand to help me out of the truck. We walked over to a small set of rocks that were on the edge of the cliff. It was steep. Extremely steep. I peered over the edge as far as I dared and saw jagged rocks along the shoreline.

"Uh… Paul?" I could feel my heartbeat rising rapidly, "I don't think I can climb down that."

He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I fell back into his chest and felt his strong heartbeat course through my body, steadying the pace of my own.

"Trust me, sweetheart. I've got you."

It took less time than I would have thought for us to climb down the cliffside that had to be around thirty feet high. I didn't slip once, though that was mostly due to Paul keeping a tight grip on me the whole way. When we got to the narrow strip of sand that separated the cliffs from the water, he pointed to a small cave opening that had not been visible from the top.

Inside the cave, rocks of varying sizes were placed like steps leading upwards, past where the light reached. Paul helped me navigate up the dark tunnel. He seemed to know exactly where he was going, even when we could no longer see the ground beneath our feet. When we eventually stopped on what felt like a flat landing, he took out a lighter from his pocket and used it to ignite a lantern that was hanging on the cave wall.

"_This_ is my favorite place. Nobody in the tribe ever bothers to come to this spot anymore because you can only get in or out of it at low tide. I would spend hours in here as a kid."

The now illuminated walls were stunning. Brilliant designs of animals, nature, and men covered the walls and domed ceiling. As I took in the paintings, I grasped that they must have been done by the ancient Quileutes.

"It's amazing," I reached out to touch a particularly detailed image of a wolf, but stopped myself, not wanting to ruin the majestic energy that seemed to be pulsating throughout the cave. "Do these tell a story?"

Nodding, he opened a large basket in the far corner of the room and took out a blanket. "Here," he spread it across the stone floor, "look at it this way."

I laid down next to him on the blanket. From that angle, I could see that the images were meant to be viewed in a circle. "Is this the story of the spirit warriors?"

"Yeah, it tells of all the great Spirit Chief's," he slid a warm arm under my head and pulled me into his body, "It goes from Kaheleha - the first to use his spirit self to defend the tribe - to Taha Aki. He was the first one to become a wolf."

"This place is like magic," the flame of the lantern made the images seem to dance, "thank you for showing me."

His hand drifted down my back, "Of course. I wanted to… I want to share myself with you, you know? I've never been good at opening up or anything like that - and this is the place I would always run to when I was growing up. Whenever I was upset or afraid I would come down here and stay all day or night until the tide went back down. It's the only place I ever really felt safe."

"I wish I'd known you when we were kids," I turned to rest my head on his shoulder, "it sounds like you could have used a friend."

He shrugged and lowered his voice slightly, "I remember seeing you once, when I was around eleven I think, just after my dad left. You were probably nine or maybe ten. I saw you sitting by the tidal pools reading Huckleberry Finn while Jake's sisters were playing with dolls. I remember seeing your chocolate brown eyes and thinking how cool it was that a girl liked my favorite book. I wanted so badly to talk to you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was scared."

"It's hard to imagine you being scared of anything." I looked up into his vast, beautiful eyes. They reflected the longing in mine. "I wish you had talked to me."

"Me too." He was quiet for a second, "Will you tell me something about you, Bella? Something you've never told anyone, not even Jacob? I hate that everything I know about you is from him."

"What has he told you about me?"

"Well, he didn't _tell_ me anything, but I heard a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"When we're in our wolf forms we can hear each other's thoughts. It's awful, but it's good for pack stuff."

_Of course, more mind readers. _A surge of laughter rolled over me.

Paul looked down at me incredulously, "What's so funny about that?"

"It's… Ed… Edward," I managed to get out in between giggles, I felt Paul tense slightly as I spoke Edward's name and worked to calm myself, "he could hear thoughts too - everyone's - just not mine."

"Really? Some legends said they could do things like that, but we didn't know if they were true… You'll have to tell Sam about that." He exhaled loudly and bent to kiss my head, "Why couldn't he read your mind?"

"We never knew why - he just never could. I was the only one like that for him." I looked up at the illustrated walls, my eyes struck by a familiar image, "What's the one near the center? The white dove?"

He pulled me tighter against his body, "That's Taisla Luyu, the spirit mate of Kaheleha, she was the first imprint. It's said that when a spirit warrior and an imprint die, they live on together in their purest forms. The dove was hers."

"She looks like the one I wanted to be when I was little."

"You wanted to be a dove?"

"Yeah, I always wanted to be as free as they were." I shook my head at the memory. "I love my mom, she was always my best friend, but part of me… Part of me has a lot of resentment for her. She's not the most reliable person, even though she tries. My whole life was spent looking after her when it should have been the other way around. I always had to take care of myself and be the responsible one. I never got to feel free from it and just be a kid."

Paul brought a hand to my hair, the feeling of his fingers gliding through the strands was instantly comforting, "Why a dove though? Why not a raven or an eagle?"

"I ran away once when I was really small, I went to a park by my house and hid underneath a big willow tree. I don't even know why I ran away, but I remember laying on the grass and crying until I saw a white dove in the tree with me. The dove flew down to a branch just above where I was and I talked to it for hours. My mom ended up finding me when it was almost dark and scared it. I remember watching it fly away and wishing that I could go with it. That I could _be _it. After that, anytime I was angry or worried about my mom I thought about the dove and how it could be so free when I wasn't... Sometimes… I still wish that I could be it." I wiped away a tear from my cheek, "I've never told anyone that."

"Bella, sweetheart," Paul gently nudged my face up, his hand wiped away another tear, "I want you to know that I won't ever do that to you. I want you to go wherever you want in life and be whatever you want. No matter where you want to go or what you want to be I will always be by your side to support you. I don't want you to ever feel like you're not free again."

I pressed my lips to his chest, "I can't believe all of this is real. I can't believe _you're_ real."

"I can barely believe it either, I was sure imprinting would never happen to me. I didn't think I deserved it." His voice was a hoarse whisper, my heart ached to comfort whatever he was feeling. "My parents… weren't good, Bella. I had to take care of myself, too. My grandpa tried to help me after I was left with him, but before that... I'd already been through a lot more than most kids. I've always had a bad temper - it makes me feel like I'm going to end up just like my dad." I placed my hand on his heart, slowing the trembling that was coursing through his body. "I don't want to be like that, not ever. I want to be someone worthy of an imprint. Someone worthy of _you_."

"Paul, I know you're not like that, I can _feel _it. This wouldn't have happened if you weren't deserving of it."

He lifted his head slightly to look at me. The soft flame from the lantern brought the pooling sunrise in his eyes to life. "I promise I will do everything I ever can to be worthy of you, Bella, my sweet dove. Now and always." His hand brought my face up to his until each word he spoke left a trail of hot breath floating over my lips. "I'm yours."

When his lips pushed hard against mine, I lost any control I had over my body. I lost myself in the devastatingly wondrous kiss. My hands wound themselves into his short black hair and used the force of the kiss to help swing my leg around his waist so I was laying on top of his torso. His hands moved down my thighs, then slowly up to the small of my back.

"And I'm yours," I managed to breathe out in between kisses.

I let my hands wander down over his arms, feeling the tight flexing of his muscles as he moved under me. The fire that had been growing within me since this morning seemed to take over, burning through every nerve ending of my body. Each place he touched me sent a shiver down to my very soul. His hands slowly undid the zipper on my jacket and flung it onto the ground. Having one less layer between us only intensified the need I felt to have him. I needed him so badly it physically hurt.

Without my ever really deciding to do it, I broke our kiss and sat up on his lap to pull my sweater off, eager to feel his bare skin pressed against mine. Paul inhaled sharply, taking in my body before locking eyes with me. His hands caressed the sides of my waist then tentatively shifted up to my breasts, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

"Mmm…" I moaned as his fingers grazed over the thin lace of my bra.

One of his hands found its way to the back of my head. His fingers softly took hold of my hair before hungrily pulling me back to him and into another passionate kiss. Feeling the solid strength of his chest underneath me set off another forceful wave of desire. I knew that my thirst for him could not possibly be satisfied until I truly knew him physically. Until I experienced every possible touch from his body, every possible kiss. Even then, I knew it might not ever be enough.

His hips rolled up to grind firmly against mine. I let out a shocked breath at how good the pressure of the movement had felt. I timidly pushed back.

"Mmm, Bella… My sweet dove..." Paul moaned into my mouth. His fingers cascaded down my spine and looped forward to the front of my jeans.

My body instantly tensed up, completely torn with indecision. I wanted - no - _needed_ him, but I didn't know if I could let myself really be with him yet. Every fiber of my being was alight with the total bliss that was Paul. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that he belonged with me, that he was _mine_, but a quiet voice in the back of my head reminded me that I had only met him this morning. The voice let me know that I had my whole life to have sex with Paul, that our lives together were just starting, that it didn't need to happen right away. The larger part of my consciousness - the part currently intoxicated simply from the feeling of his warm skin and captivating scent - said it didn't matter how long it had been since I'd met him. He was my soulmate. I was his and he was mine. Why not truly lose myself to him?

Sensing my chaotic anxiety, Paul stopped everything he was doing and brought his hands to my face.

"Are you okay?" His lips grazed my forehead, "I'm so sorry, it seemed like you wanted to keep going."

"Yeah, I do… I just don't… I've never…" I felt blood rush to my cheeks and tried to duck my head to hide my embarrassment, but his hands held me in place.

"What's wrong?"

"I've never done this before, Paul. Any of it."

His worried eyes brightened with understanding, "Oh, it would be your first time?"

I could only nod my response.

"My sweet dove," his arms closed around my body so that I was tight against his chest, "don't be embarrassed. It's okay if you're not ready."

"No, I think I am ready - and it's terrifying. I've never felt anything like this. Ever. I want you so badly." I peered up to see that his sunrise eyes were full of conflict. "Paul?"

In one sweeping motion, he flipped us around on the blanket so that I was laying on my back with him above me. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. His head lowered until it was just centimeters away, but he didn't kiss me.

"This is totally up to you, sweetheart, but I think…" he inhaled deeply, his eyes never breaking their lock on mine, "we should take it a little slow. I know the imprint is telling your body that you want to, but I don't want you to feel like it wasn't really your decision or regret that we didn't wait at all."

I stared into the genuine concern bursting from his eyes for a long moment.

"Paul… I don't want to take it slow. We're soulmates. We were destined to be here together. There's no point in waiting ." I pushed my hips lightly into his, "I want you."

The next thing I felt was his lips crash down to mine with a ravenous desire. My body melted against his, rejoicing in the way we seemed to move as one. He pulled away so we could breathe and traced a path down my neck with his lips.

"Are you sure?" He asked while kissing across my collarbone.

"Yes."

He slowly kissed a trail down my body, stopping just past my belly button, and hooked his fingers into the sides of both my jeans and panties. I lifted my hips as he started taking them off, moaning when kissed down my hips and thighs. He eventually made his way back up to my neck, his hands delicately slid under my back to undo the clasp of my bra.

I brought my legs back around his waist, realizing as I did so that he had already discarded his cut-offs. I gasped at the feeling of his bare body resting fully against mine. The fire I felt for him, the aching need, was roaring throughout my entire being. I knew that this was the right decision, how could it not be? I was here with Paul. I knew down to my very core that this was meant to be. He belonged to me and I belonged to him. My soulmate. Nothing mattered except the two of us.

The dark desert sunrise of his eyes looked down at me with intense devotion as he pressed against my entrance. I held my breath as he began to slowly push inside.

I couldn't help the cry that escaped me. I clung to his sculpted shoulders for support, my back arching. I was gone - lost to my most primal instincts. Mesmerized by the feeling of my body stretching around him, the heat pouring out from his skin, and the rapidly growing hunger that threatened to engulf me.

"Are you okay?" His voice was rough with fervor.

"Yes!" I gasped out, moaning with every slight motion of his hips. "Don't stop."

He started rocking his hips into mine. At first, he was exceedingly gentle, making sure I was okay. Once I started pushing back, trying to get as much of him as I could, he built up to an unwavering pace. The deep golden brown eyes gazed at me with crushing adoration and he became more forceful with each thrust. His lips moved to my neck, arms tightening around my torso.

My nails dug deep into his copper skin, dragging up his back. He kissed me with such ferocity I could hardly breathe. I had fallen deep into complete and total ecstasy. The unyielding fire raged around me.

"Oh! Paul!" The echoes of my screams reverberated through the cave.

"God… Bella!" He drove into me with one last powerful movement.

We stayed like that for one eternal moment, no sound but our ragged breath. When I could finally open my eyes, I saw him staring at me with an almost unidentifiable expression. It was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I wouldn't have thought it was possible, but somehow, our bond - our imprint - had grown even stronger.

"My sweet dove... That was incredible," he rolled onto his back, pulling me against his side.

"It was. I didn't think anything could feel so amazing." I wrapped my arms around his chest, greedily soaking in his warmth, "Is it always like that?"

He laughed loudly, the sound shook off the walls, "No, not at all, but I bet it will be for us."

"Us." The word sent a jolt of euphoria down my spine.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought of Chapter 4 in a review!**

**I greatly appreciate any feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since my last update.**

**I broke my arm in 3 places and couldn't type for over a month! I'll also be updating my fic Something In The Way at some point this weekend.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter! Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

* * *

It was close to dusk when we left the cave.

Instead of watching me stumble my way back, Paul swept me into his arms and carried me up to the top of the cliffs. Once I was on my feet again, he grabbed my hand and walked us toward the cabin.

"Hold on," I turned to my truck, "I should probably check in with Charlie."

I found my phone under the driver's seat where it was forgotten all day. I groaned loudly when I saw the number of notifications I'd missed. Charlie had called eight times in the last few hours and sent over a dozen texts.

"What's wrong?" Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and looked down at the small screen. "Oh… The Chief is really not going to like me now."

The texts Charlie had sent made my heart sputter - and not in the good Paul type of way.

**Where are you? Did you make it to Jacob's this morning?**

** Answer my calls please.**

** I'm getting really worried Bells. You've been gone all day.**

The last texts were sent only 10 minutes ago.

**Bella. I called Jacob and he said you've been off with Paul Lahote since this morning. What's going on? **

**If I don't hear from you in 30 minutes I'm driving out to that boys house. **

Silently cursing Jacob for telling Charlie about Paul before I could, I leaned back into Paul's chest and called Charlie. My heart sped up with each ring. I could feel that Paul's heart was unsteady as well.

"Bella? Where are you? Are you okay?" Charlie sounded anxious. I was immediately struck with guilt for disappearing all day.

"I'm okay, Dad. I've been at the rez."

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls?"

"My phone fell under my seat this morning when I went to see Jacob and I forgot about it."

"Are you with the Lahote boy?"

I felt Paul tense around me and rubbed my free hand along his arms to try and calm him.

"Yeah, I'm with Paul. He's been showing me some historical spots on the rez."

"Why aren't you with Jacob? He was really upset when I talked to him. You shouldn't ditch your friend to go off with some boy."

I laughed incredulously. "I didn't ditch Jacob. We were all over as Sam Uley's house this morning and Jacob is the one who left. And Paul…" His arms tightened around me, "Paul isn't just some boy, Dad."

Charlie was silent.

"What do you mean, Bells? Didn't you just meet him today? Jacob said th-"

"Jacob is dealing with a lot right now." I took a deep breath to steady myself, "I'll be home in a little while and explain everything better. I'm really sorry I made you worry, Dad."

Charlie sighed, "You'll be home soon?"

"Yes. Promise."

"Okay Bells, but this isn't like you. Jacob said -"

"Dad," I let the irritation I felt soak into my voice as I cut him off the second time, "please, please don't listen to Jacob about this."

"Fine, but we're talking when you're home." Irritation was also evident in Charlie's gruff voice.

"Okay. Bye Dad."

"Bye."

When the call ended I focused on Paul's heartbeat and relaxed back into his chest. He dipped his head in the crook of my neck and kissed my collarbone. We stood for a few minutes, looking out at the last light of the sunset peaking over the ocean, just soaking in each other's warmth.

"How am I supposed to explain us to Charlie?" I turned around in Paul's arms to look up into his melting sunrise eyes, "How did the other imprints handle it?"

"It was easy for Jared and Kim. They met at school and everyone thought they got together like normal people. Plus, she always had a crush on him before, so her friends were all excited about it." Paul kissed my forehead and exhaled loudly, "Sam and Emily had it rough. Do you know Leah Clearwater?"

"Harry's daughter? Yeah, I used to see her when I would visit Charlie."

"Well… Sam and her used to date and kept dating after he became a wolf, even though she didn't know about that, but then Sam saw Emily at her house one day and imprinted. He still had love for Leah so he tried to fight it at first, but could you imagine fighting this?"

I felt his hand steadily drag up my back, across my neck, and rest under my chin. His sunrise eyes never looked away from mine as he nudged my head up and caught my lips in a spectacularly passionate kiss. When he pulled away I was dizzy with lust and affection.

"Poor Leah," I stood on tiptoes to kiss him again, "I can't imagine watching a friend fall for my boyfriend."

"They weren't just friends, they were cousins."

"Oh wow. That's horrible."

"Yeah, Sam feels so guilty, even though he knows there's nothing he could have done to change it. And he knows Emily misses her cousin so he feels awful about ruining that, too." Paul shook his head again, "I'm glad we don't have that to deal with at least. Jake and the Chief don't seem nearly as bad."

Hearing Jacob's name again sent a fresh wave of anger through me.

"I can't believe he told Charlie about you. He's acting like a child."

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and unwillingly pulled a hand away from Paul to check it. Of course, it was from Charlie.

**Are you almost home?**

Paul's arms tightened around me, then relaxed. "You should go, sweetheart. He'll only think worse of me if I keep you here too long."

Hearing him tell me to go brought a pang of sorrow into my chest, even though I knew it was irrational. The thought of being away from him for any length of time was excruciating. How could my heart, my soul, exist without its marvelous other half?

"I don't want to go. It hurts just to imagine being away from you." I dropped my head to hide my blush.

"Bella, dove," he pulled my head back up until I met his sunrise eyes, "you really don't need to be embarrassed. You know I feel the exact same. Telling you to go took all the self-control I have. All I want in the world is for you to stay here with me." He leaned in to gently kiss my neck, "If you didn't have to go right now, I would carry you to my bed and taste all I could of your beautiful body. I wouldn't stop until you were screaming my name and knew exactly how much I need you, sweetheart. I never, ever want to let you go."

His words sent a current of longing desire down my spine. The thirst for him that had been temporarily satiated was burning again. I searched Paul's eyes and saw the same longing, the same hunger, and the same pain at the thought we could not always be next to one another.

"Then don't." I challenged as I pulled his lips to mine. The deep fire that burned for him was expanding in my body. I jumped, knowing he'd catch me, and wrapped my legs around him. "Don't let me go, Paul."

"I won't. Not ever, my sweet dove." he turned to press me against the side of the truck, one hand holding my thigh, the other wound firmly in my hair to secure my lips against his.

I clenched my legs tighter to his body, wanting him as close as possible, wanting us to be one. I rolled my hips against him and reveled in the moan he let out.

My phone buzzed again.

Paul groaned, "C'mon, I'll drive you home."

Charlie was staring out of the living room window when Paul pulled my truck into the driveway. I was grateful it had started raining, otherwise, Charlie would probably be waiting outside.

Paul reluctantly removed his hand from my thigh. I immediately caught it and lightly traced his veins with my fingers. "I'm not ready to say goodbye."

"Me either, sweetheart," his voice was calm, but I could hear the same sadness in it, "I don't think today is the best time for me to see the Chief though."

I shook my head and gripped his hand tightly. "No, I know he'll love you, but I need to talk to him alone first."

I glanced at Charlie, still waiting in the window. How was I supposed to do this? I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to Paul. Everything that happened today was too much of a dream. It didn't feel at all concrete enough for me to risk it.

"Paul… Do you have pack stuff to do tonight?"

"No, why?" He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow in a way that made my heart skip a beat. "Are you thinking of sneaking out later?"

"No… the exact opposite actually." I brought his hand to my face and brushed my lips over his strong knuckles. I didn't know why I was so nervous to ask him. I knew that Paul would stay with me if I asked. I knew he needed to be close just as much as I did. That the gravity keeping me by his side all day was equally unwavering for him.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Stay with me? All night, I mean. You could go through my window and wait for me to talk to Charlie?." I felt blood rush to my cheeks as I finally asked, but for the first time in years, I didn't try to hide it. I couldn't bear to look away from the golden-brown pool of his eyes and knew he would stop me if I tried.

Paul was quiet for a moment and gave me a quizzical look I couldn't figure out. After too long of a moment he said, "Of course, sweetheart. I'll always stay with you." He looked over my shoulder to the house. "Do you think the Chief would pull his gun on me if I kissed you right now?"

"Afraid he has silver bullets?"

He let out a barking laugh and grinned at me. "Even if that mattered, it would be worth the risk."

Both of us began leaning in cautiously and I had to stop my arms from automatically wrapping around his neck. The last thing Charlie needed was to see us fully heated. The kiss was much too short, much too contained, but I would take any amount of Paul I could get.

"You should get inside before the Chief comes out to get you himself." He begrudgingly let go of my hand and leaned away from me. My heart panged with sorrow when I realized it was the first time we didn't have some sort of physical contact since entering the cave. "I'll be waiting for you."

"I'll bring some food up for you," I promised as I got out of the truck.

It was hard to tell over the rain, but I could have sworn I heard him say 'I love you' when I closed the truck door. I knew, of course, that he loved me. He was my soulmate. My imprint. My wolf. Everything we had shared together today had only solidified that. All the same, possibly hearing those words said out loud made my heart beat wildly as I walked into the house.

I hadn't even hung up my jacket when Charlie cornered me.

"What's going on Bells? Why are you suddenly spending time with that Lahote boy? Why did you let him kiss you? You only just met - Jacob told me so. He's really worried about you. This isn't like you, Bella."

My initial instinct was to get defensive, but, as annoyed as I was with Jacob, I could see the genuine concern Charlie had for me and softened.

"Dad, I'm sorry I scared you, but everything is fine. More than fine, even. Jacob is wrong on this one." I walked to the kitchen and slouched onto my favorite chair. "Please don't take anything he says over the next few weeks seriously."

Charlie slumped into the chair across from me. "Why shouldn't I listen to him?"

I took a deep breath and prepared to give the explanation for everything Paul and I had come up with on the drive. The imprint and pack of shape-shifting wolves were left out of course, but there was enough truth in it to appease Charlie.

"Jacob is just jealous, Dad." I felt a twinge of guilt saying the words, however true they were. Even with everything that happened today, I knew Jacob was still my friend and it seemed like a betrayal to talk about him like this. "He's upset and acting out because I don't feel the same way about him."

"I thought you liked Jacob. It seemed like he was important to you."

"Yeah, he is, but only as a friend."

Charlie's brow narrowed, "Did Jacob know that? I know you didn't think I was paying much attention, Bells, but I saw how you were with him. He brought you back to life. Maybe you didn't like him at first, but it looked like he was bound to be more than a friend."

"No, Dad, that's not how it was for me," I shook my head in exasperation, "Jacob… Is like my brother. He makes me happy, he's my best friend, and I love spending time with him, but it's nothing more for me. It couldn't be."

"Why not?" Charlie demanded, "Because of the Lahote boy?"

"His name is Paul, Dad. But yes, he's part of why."

"Didn't you just meet _Paul_ today?"

This was going to be the hard part. It was easy enough to explain Jacob's behavior, that part was true, but pretending I wasn't completely and irrevocably enamored with Paul felt wrong. Like I was betraying my very soul. It also required a little fabrication, which I was not at all adept at. Lying to Charlie didn't feel right.

"No, we met when I was here for the summer when I was 10." We had decided to alter our almost meeting at the tidal pools, "We were both reading Huck Finn and started talking. We were penpals for a few years but lost touch when he started high school. Today was just the first time we saw each other since I moved back."

I could see in Charlie's eyes that he was suspicious of my story. "Why didn't you ever tell me he was your penpal?"

"We made a pact to keep it secret that summer." I forced out a laugh that I hoped sounded carefree, "You know, silly kid stuff."

"There's something else going on, Bella. What does being penpals years ago have to do with today? You can't go around ditching your best friend and kissing a boy you only saw again today. It's just not you."

"Dad, I already told you, I didn't ditch Jake. He ditched us. Everyone was having breakfast at Sam's house and Jake is the one who left."

"Weren't you worried Sam made Jacob join a gang?"

"It was all a misunderstanding. They aren't a gang, just a group that volunteers for the Quileute council and helps a lot of the kids on the reservation learn about their traditions and history. It's actually really cool Jacob joined it." I hesitated, wondering if it was the right moment to bring the conversation back around the man who was waiting upstairs for me, "Paul is in it too, that's why we saw each other this morning."

Charlie balked at me. "Paul Lahote is part of a volunteer group? That's hard to believe - and it doesn't explain why you disappeared all day or why you kissed him."

"I like him, Dad, I always have." I tried not to blush thinking that the word 'like' was the understatement of the millennia, "Seeing him today brought all those old memories back. We talked all day and both feel this crazy connection that's way more intense than when we were kids. He's amazingly brave and caring and I feel free when I'm with him."

Charlie didn't respond and stared down at his hands, visibly tense. I was worried I had let slip too much. If Charlie still had questions, Paul had told me I could talk about his past and tell Charlie that he had confided in me. I hated lying so much, but couldn't see another way around it.

"You know about Paul's family, right?" This caught Charlie off guard, he finally looked up from his hands and nodded. "Well… that's part of why we bonded so easily when we were kids. We knew we could talk to each other about our parents. He was left with his grandpa right around the time Mom was-"

"I get it, Bells, I do." Charlie cut me off with a heavy sigh, "I can't say it doesn't make sense. You both went through a lot at a really young age. I wish I would have done more for both of you…" Suddenly, his demeanor hardened, "But the problem with Paul Lahote is that he let his parent's mistakes be an excuse rather than learn from them. I got called down to the reservation more times than I can count for the trouble he was causing. We're talking vandalism, fighting, theft -"

"But didn't that stop?" I ended his rant with a harsh scowl, "He knows he made some bad mistakes and he's trying to do things better now. The group he's in with Sam has been a big part of that. He's an incredible person and is trying to be better every day. I know you'd see that if you just gave him a chance."

We glared at each other from either end of the table. I knew he could tell I wasn't backing down.

"Okay," Charlie's voice was quiet, but strong, "I'll give him a chance, Bells. For you. But if he screws up or hurts you in any way… I won't forgive it. I learned that lesson the hard way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward," Charlie looked at me nervously when he said the name, waiting for a reaction that wouldn't come, "I shouldn't have forgiven him the first time he hurt you when you ran away to Phoenix. I knew something wasn't right, but I forgave him and look what happened. For months you were a ghost, Bells, I couldn't take seeing you like that again."

My heart broke seeing the pain on Charlie's face. I never realized just how much my depression had affected him.

"Dad… That won't happen again. Not with Paul. He couldn't ever hurt me." If only I could tell Charlie just how much he didn't need to worry about Paul hurting me.

He shook his head. "You can't know that, Bells. Honestly, seeing you like this about him already… It scares me. It's almost how you were when you started seeing Edward."

"Paul is _nothing_ like Edward, Dad. And how I feel about him is nothing like what I felt for Edward. It's different. It's… it's more substantial." I struggled to find the right words to tell Charlie at this point, "I just really like him, Dad, and I want you to try and get to know him before you judge or start comparing him to Edward, okay?"

"Okay. I'll give him a shot."

"Thank you." I yawned and walked to the fridge. "I'm going to heat up some leftovers, do you want anything?"

"No, I already ate and I'm meeting Harry pretty early tomorrow. Night, Bells."

"Night, Dad."

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy two chapters in one day - day! **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

I waited until Charlie was up the stairs and in his room to get the food out. From what I saw this morning, Paul could probably eat the entire contents of my fridge and still be ready for more. I reheated half a loaf of garlic bread, two large pieces of lasagna - plus a small one for me - and grabbed a bowl full of caprese salad.

Getting up the stairs with everything was a challenge, but I managed not to fall on my face. When I finally made it to my room and closed the door behind me, I looked over to see Paul lounging easily on my bed. The sight of him - his chiseled chest, goofy grin, and glinting eyes - made me tremble.

"Mmm… that smells good." He sat up when I set the food down and grabbed the biggest chunk of lasagna. "Thank you, sweetheart."

We were quiet while we ate, mostly because Paul's mouth was always too full to talk. When we finished he fell back onto the bed and pulled me on top of his chest.

"I missed you," he whispered, kissing the top of my head, "that sounded like it went well. I didn't think the Chief would ever be willing to give me a chance."

"He's going to love you, Paul, promise."

"Can I ask you something, Bella?"

Alerted by the somber tone in his voice, I sat up halfway to see what was showing in his eyes. Ever since we gave ourselves to each other in the cave, I intuitively knew his feelings more intensely and more accurately than before. Looking into the deep sunrise pools showed a sea of sorrow and my body instinctively reacted.

Placing my hand in its spot over his heart, I said, "Of course, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, dove," he brought a hand up over mine and held it reassuringly, "but I wondered… What were you going to say to Charlie about your mom? It was heavy enough for him to stop arguing about us bonding. He was the cop that got called most often when my dad was still around… So it sounds like something really big if the Chief put it on that level. I get if you don't want to talk about it, but you can with me, you know?"

I leaned down to kiss his chest, "My mom… she was always irresponsible and erratic, but the year before you saw me that summer it got really bad. I don't know what she was doing, but she was never home at night and slept all day long and I was always alone. She usually made sure there was food for me, then one weekend she didn't come home and the power was shut off. I went to my neighbors and called Charlie crying because I was scared and hungry. He flew down that day and tried to take me to live here, but my mom showed up while he was packing my things and threatened to say he kidnapped me and got a bunch of lawyers. After that she was better for a few months, I mean, she was _there_ at least and the bills were paid, but she was always crying and didn't talk a lot. The week before summer break…"

My breath hitched as I felt a tear roll down my cheek and onto Paul's chest. I had never spoken about this to anyone except Charlie. Until now, I didn't realize how much I needed to. Paul wiped away another tear from my cheek.

"The week before summer break, I came home from school and found my mom passed out in the bathtub covered in blood. She… She tried to slit her wrists. I called the police in time and they were able to save her, then she spent the whole summer I was with Charlie at a mental health place and was diagnosed with bipolar. Charlie tried so hard to get custody of me, but my mom's lawyers somehow won, and it was easier after that. I was able to help make sure she took her medication and she had regular therapy and a support group. She wouldn't ever consider me living with Charlie until she met Phil though, but at least I know he'll take care of her when she needs it."

Paul sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"I'm sorry I'm crying all over you, I just haven't talked about that since it happened."

"No, don't be sorry, dove, you don't have to hide your feelings from me." He wiped away the last of my tears, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me."

I looked up into his desert eyes and slung my arms around his neck.

"I'm so happy you're mine. I can't believe it's only been a day. I feel like I really have known you since we were kids, or even before that."

He nodded and bent down to rest his forehead against mine.

"I feel that, too, Bella dove. We were literally made for each other."

I closed the infinitesimal gap between our lips, savoring the burning feeling that grew from our kiss.

"Can I ask _you_ something now?"

"Anything."

"What were you thinking in the truck when I asked you to wait in my room? I can usually tell how you feel about something from your eyes, but you hesitated and I don't know why."

Paul bit his lip. His voice was quiet when he said, "It's just… I could smell him from the car. The leeches scent is all over your room."

"Oh," I was surprised, Edward hadn't been in my room in months, "Did that make you not… Not want to stay the night?"

Paul laughed, pulling me back onto his chest as he lay down. "No, of course I wanted to stay. I could never want to be away from you, Bella."

"Then why-"

"It surprised me is all." He shrugged, "They smell awful to us. Like it literally hurts my nose how bad your room stinks. I was worried that smelling him in here would make me jealous and I didn't want to lose my temper so close to you."

"You didn't though. You seem fine."

"Well, yeah, _now_. I'm glad I had a few minutes to calm myself while you were talking to Charlie, it wasn't easy." He bit his lip again. "You don't have to tell me this and I know today was your first time having sex. I shouldn't even ask... But… Uh... When he was here did you, like, uh, fool around or whatever?"

It was my turn to laugh, "No, not at all. We barely ever even kissed. He mostly just sat in here and watched me sleep."

"God that's creepy." He fake shivered, "Explains why it reeks in here though."

"Shouldn't the smell be gone by now?"

Paul instantly tensed and I felt his pulse quicken underneath me.

"Yeah, actually, it should be." He sat up again and gently moved me off of his lap, "Do you have anything of his in here? An old shirt or something?"

I shook my head, "No, he took everything I had that was linked to them when they left."

Paul stood and paced around my room.

"Okay, don't laugh, but…" He pointed his nose in the air and sniffed. I burst into a fit of giggles. "Shh, you'll wake the Chief."

I focused on breathing while Paul walked around the side of my bed.

"What's the verdict, Deputy Dog?"

He glared at me, but I could see the smile in his eyes, "I think there's something under your bed."

I got up and watched in awe as he lifted my bed up with one hand and examined the floorboards with the other. The moonlight from the window fell on his copper skin and every slight movement highlighted a new sculpted muscle on his back.

I couldn't stop myself running my hands down it and kissing his neck. The arm holding my bed up shook slightly.

"Found it." He had pulled off the floorboard closest to the wall and removed a red bag made of silk.

"I had no idea that was there."

Paul set my bed back in its place and pulled me onto his lap. "Do you want to open it?"

I looked at the bag. It was obviously one of Alice's. Thinking of Alice brought a wave of pain I wasn't prepared for. I missed her.

How could Edward have left this here? Did he hope I would find it one day? Why would he toy with me like that?

"No, I know what's in it. It's just pictures and presents and stuff. I don't need to see." Anger flashed through me and I had to focus on breathing. "Actually, I want to burn it."

He nodded and tossed it into the corner. "We can do that tomorrow, sweetheart."

We laid down and his arms wound protectively around my torso.

I wanted to stay awake. To keep learning more about my amazing imprint, but the warmth and comfort permeating from his body overtook me. I closed my eyes and focused on his heartbeat.

"Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"Today was the best day of my life."

I rolled over in his arms and opened my sleepy eyes as much as I could to look at him.

"Mine too, Paul. I'm so lucky you're mine."

"No," He shook his head, "I'm the lucky one. I can't believe the universe gave me you. That I actually have an imprint. A soulmate."

I nestled my head into his chest, struggling to stay awake, "Remind me to thank the universe someday."

He laughed and kissed my collarbone.

"My sleepy dove," his whisper in my ear was the perfect lullaby, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for every review on the last chapter! **

**It means the world to me and helped motivate me to get this chapter done.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

I woke up to a barrage of fluttering kisses on my face and neck. Opening my eyes to see the golden brown oasis of Paul's made me more content and elated than I could ever remember feeling in my life.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said while trailing kisses down my arm.

"Good morning."

I tried to sit up, but he gently held me down, moving his lips to my stomach.

"What were you dreaming about?"

He lightly tugged my bottoms off while continuing the trail of kisses down my thighs.

"Uh…" It was almost impossible to think coherently while his lips were on me. "I was dreaming about you."

His path was moving up now. Hands roaming a few inches above his mouth, he pulled my shirt off and continued his tirade on my chest.

"What happened in your dream about me?"

His hands were running up and down my thighs while his mouth traced my collarbone.

"You… Mmm… Uh… We were in the cave."

I couldn't help but moan as his hands slowly moved up my sides, then arms, to grip my hands in his. He brought our joined hands together above my head and lightly kissed my neck.

"Paul… Mmm…"

He cut off my moan with his lips. They seared his brilliant heat, devotion, and an insatiable need deep into my soul. When he eventually pulled away, his eyes were radiating love and desire.

"My sweet dove," once again, he lowered his head to my chest. My body shook with need as he took turns delicately licking each of my nipples. "Did we do anything in the cave in your dream?"

"Yes!" I gasped.

He had taken a nipple into his mouth and tenderly grazed his teeth over it. I wanted so badly to weave my fingers into his hair and bring him back to a kiss, but his hands held mine firmly.

"What did we do sweetheart?" He adjusted his grip so that just one of his hands held my wrists in place. His newly free hand made its way down my neck, chest, and stomach to rest on my inner thigh. "Was I touching you like this?"

His strong fingers grazed over my clit and my hips instinctively lifted, searching for more of him. The need, the aching hunger, I felt for him became too much. I could never get enough of my imprint, my soulmate.

"Paul… Please… I need..."

His eyes visibly darkened with inflamed lust, "What do you need?"

"I need… Mmm… Oh… Paul!" My back arched as he pushed a finger inside my core.

"Tell me what you need, Bella dove."

"You!" I was panting with the effort it took just to breathe. "I need you, Paul."

He removed his finger and let go of my hands. I almost winced at the loss of contact, it felt wrong to not have my wolf touching me. Thankfully, it only took a second for him to discard his shorts and lower his muscled body to mine. He caressed my thighs, bringing them around his waist.

"Paul - wait," I could tell it took everything he had to stop himself from taking me that second, but he dutifully froze in place, "I want to show you how it was in my dream."

His eyes were alight with the same cavernous need he knew we both felt, but now they held a hint of curiosity as well.

"Okay, sweetheart, anything you want."

I pushed on his shoulders and he sat up, slowly dragging his fingers down my thighs. Understanding what I wanted, he quickly took hold of my body and pulled me onto his lap. I locked my arms around his neck as I straddled him. His hands gripped onto my hips and I felt my lust for him threaten to erupt.

"Don't look away," I whispered as I lined him up with my entrance.

"Never."

I looked deep into the dark sunrise eyes of my imprint, my wolf, as I lowered myself onto his length. The full range of emotion that swept through them was reflected in mine with matching intensity.

The feeling of having Paul in me - the heat radiating from him, my walls stretching until he fit perfectly - was the absolute best feeling I could have ever imagined. I once again rejoiced in the fact that he was _mine_. I would do anything for him and knew he would do anything for me. We were truly two halves to one whole.

"Mmm… Bella dove," his hands led my hips back up until he was just barely in me, then vigorously pulled back down until I fully sheathed him, "I love you."

"I love you," I gasped out as he hit a spot that had me arching my back.

I wove my hands into the black hair of my wolf and used the leverage to ride him faster, harder. I couldn't get enough. I knew that I never would. My hunger, my need for him, would continue to grow exponentially. I would always ache for Paul.

I brought my lips to his in earnest. Wanting to convey between my kiss and endless riding movement over his length just how much I needed him. How much I loved him. The imprint had completely altered both of our worlds and I would never have it any other way. The last day now seemed like the majority of my life. Everything before it was thick and hazy, none of it mattered - or would ever matter - as much as even the most trivial moment with Paul.

His guiding hands moved my body in an increasingly frenzied pattern over him. They pulled me down roughly to match each forceful thrust of his hips. My fingers dug into his shoulders in an attempt and keep myself upright.

"Paul! Oh… I'm… Oh, Paul!"

"Yes! Bella!"

I collapsed on his chest at the same moment he fell backward onto the bed. Both of us soaking in the wondrous rapture of what our two bodies could feel together. My entire being was vibrating with satisfaction.

Paul wrapped his arms around my back, holding me tight against his chest. I could feel his heartbeat course throughout my body until both of our breathing finally slowed.

My phone rang, breaking our peaceful trance. I groaned and reached over Paul to grab it.

"Tell whoever it is to get lost," he growled playfully.

I didn't recognize the number on the screen, so I handed it to Paul, "Do you know who this is?"

He shook his head, "No, it's not anyone from the pack." The ringing stopped, then immediately started again. "Do you care if I answer?"

"Go for it."

"Hello?" Concern flashed in my wolf's eyes as he listened to the other end. "Who is this?"

He put the phone down and closed his eyes, shaking slightly. I could tell he was trying to stay calm. I placed my hand in its spot on his chest and he smiled.

"I can't believe how easy it's getting to stay calm - thank you, sweetheart."

I smiled back at him, lost in the dark gold rays of his eyes. I had to remind myself why he needed to calm down in the first place. "Who was that?"

"I don't know. She asked for you, then hung up." He locked his arms around me and I instantly fell into the comfortable heat of his chest. "I think it was her - the redhead leech."

I was glad he had put his arms around me first. It helped me fight the immediate panic brought on by his words. I clung to the outside of his strong forearms and took deep breaths to steady myself. I was safe. I would always be safe with Paul.

"How do you know?"

"I don't for sure, but her voice was way too high and disgustingly sweet to be human." He lowered his head to kiss mine, "You don't need to be afraid, Bella dove, I've got you. You're safe with me."

I smiled into his chest. "I know."

His stomach growled with a rumble so big it shook us both. We couldn't help but laugh together at the timing.

"Want me to make you pancakes?"

"I swear you get more amazing every single second." He leaned down to kiss me, "We need to get to Emily's and tell the pack about this though. We can eat there. Plus, Sam wants you on the rez as much as possible."

I pulled him in for another kiss, sighing as we got out of bed to get ready for the day.

"What should we do with that?" He gestured to the red silk bag that lay forgotten in the corner of my room. Anger pulsed through me once again at the sight of it, even more than last night.

I shrugged, trying to calm down. It was only a bag, and after all, the memories in it had no hold over me. Not anymore. "We can deal with it later, it doesn't matter right now."

We managed to shower and get ready without too many distractions, mainly because I insisted we do it separately. There was no way we could both fit comfortably in Charlie's small shower.

By the time we pulled in front of Emily's house I wasn't sure which was louder - my truck or Paul's stomach.

"Wow, Paul. You should have told me you're on the same feeding schedule as a blue whale."

He let out barking laugh and helped me out of the truck.

Emily was in the middle of making breakfast when we walked in. Sam and the rest of the pack were still out on patrol, but a girl with deep russet skin and wispy black hair was cutting a massive pile of strawberries.

"Hi, you must be Kim," I offered her a warm smile. "I'm Bella."

She smiled shyly at me, "Hi."

I took a seat at the counter, Paul moved with me automatically. Never removing the hand that was rubbing circles on my lower back, he reached over the counter and swiped a fingerful of muffin mix from the bowl Emily was stirring.

"Hey!" She swatted her spoon at him, "Manners!"

"Sorry, Em," he smiled sheepishly and dipped his head into my neck.

The feeling of Paul's hot breath on my skin brought a fresh wave of desire. Was I ever going to have self-control when it came to him? Part of me hoped not. I turned into Paul's chest to hide my deep blush.

A sharp howl echoed into the house. Kim and Emily flinched. Paul sighed loudly.

"I'll go see what's happening. I'll be right back sweetheart." He gave my forehead a quick kiss and darted out the back door.

The second he was gone, the second I could no longer feel his touch, a stark chill seemed to wash over me. My heart was pounding with anxiety over when Paul would return. The last time we were apart - when I talked to Charlie last night - I had felt a little cold and a definite longing for him, but it was nothing like this. Was that because I knew he was waiting for me in my room, that he wasn't really gone?

I pulled the sleeves of my sweater over my hands and crossed my arms, but it was impossible to get warm.

Emily gave me a sympathetic look, "You'll feel better when he's back."

"This is awful," I took a few deep breaths, trying to steady my erratic heartbeat, "will it always be like this?"

"Yes, whenever he leaves somewhere you can't follow. It does get easier to deal with once you're used to it, but it never goes away. It's the same for them when they're away from us, but instead of the cold, they feel pain. But…" She grinned at me, "It feels like a small price to pay for all the _other_ side effects."

I blushed, so did Kim, "Are there any other side effects? Aside from the obvious."

She nodded, bending to put a tray of muffins in the oven, "You'll always be able to sense him no matter how far away he is and will know if he's hurt or upset. With time you'll even start to feel his emotions over distance, too."

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on Paul. I thought of his warm voice and ocean pine scent, the way his sunrise eyes lit up when he smiled. It was faint, but somewhere in my consciousness I could feel him, feel his heart beating even though he wasn't physically here. I couldn't tell what he was feeling, was he anxious? I could just be sensing my own stress. Feeling his strong heartbeat was enough right now, I felt a little less cold.

"That helps," I slowly opened my eyes, beaming at her, "how long does it take to feel their emotions?"

She cast a quick glance at Kim who was staring fixedly at the strawberries."That… depends. It starts after the first time you have sex. You'll see his feelings plainly in his eyes, then you'll start feeling them yourself. You'll feel happy or excited out of nowhere because it's not you feeling it, it's him. Eventually, you'll be able to feel his emotions like that when he's gone. It happens for them too, but they don't have to try so hard to sense us, it's more of an instinct."

I thought back to the surge of anger I felt this morning when looking at the red silk bag Edward had left. It had felt too strong, too out of place for how little I cared about it. But, if that emotion had stemmed from Paul, it made more sense.

"Yeah, I think that happened to us this morning. I felt anger that definitely wasn't mine."

Kim dropped the knife she was holding and walked out of the kitchen and down the narrow hallway to what I assumed was the bathroom. Slamming the door.

I looked at Emily, confused, "Did I say something wrong?

Emily sighed, "No, it's not you. It's a tough subject for her."

"Why?"

"She and Jared are waiting for marriage." Her eyes easily conveyed how she felt about this.

"But why is she mad?" Anger, this time my own, took hold of me, "Is she judging me for not waiting with Paul?"

"No, she knows it's not the right choice for everyone, but I think she is jealous that you already have that deep emotional connection with Paul after just a day. She's been with Jared for 6 months now, but because they're waiting she can't _feel _him. I think it's having long term effects on them both..." She dropped her voice, "She also feels guilty that Jared gets teased by the others about it. I'm sure that won't get any easier now that Paul's been with his imprint."

"I respect her waiting, but honestly, I don't get how it's possible. I can barely look at Paul without _wanting_ him." I dipped my head to hide my sure to be blushing cheeks. "Isn't it kind of a moot point though? Imprinting is a much more concrete commitment than marriage. Plus, it's actually guaranteed."

Emily laughed, "I'm in your boat. I don't get it, either, but it's how she was brought up I guess."

I helped her finish up breakfast and set the table. There was a mountain of strawberry waffles, scrambled eggs, and bacon. If I hadn't seen them eat already, I wouldn't have thought it was possible all this food was just for the pack. I looked like it could serve a whole party of people.

I was pouring orange juice into the various cups around the table when Kim resurfaced.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to get upset at you." Her eyes were downcast, but I could tell her apology was genuine.

"No worries," I smiled at her, "I'm honestly impressed you're able to resist it. I couldn't imagine trying to stop myself with Paul."

She blushed a deep shade of crimson and looked toward the kitchen for something to do. The back door opened right when Emily pulled the muffins out of the oven. My heart leaped as the pack piled into the house, knowing its other half was near.

Paul immediately swept me up into his strong arms, my hands automatically locked around his neck, and he crushed me to his chest. He kissed me with an intensity so great I nearly fainted. The moment my body touched his, all of the cold and apprehension from before was gone. All that remained was Paul.

He eventually broke the kiss. A soft hint of worry burned behind his chocolate and sunray eyes, but that wasn't important now. All that mattered was that he was here. My soul, my heart, was whole again.

"I missed you," I whispered, basking in the comfort of his arms.

"Not as much as I missed you, Bella dove."

His lips found mine again. I let my fingers take hold of his hair, securing him to me and deepening the kiss. He let his hands slowly trail down my back and down my thighs, before easily lifting my legs to wrap around his waist.

Someone cleared their throat.

I'd forgotten that we were still at Emily's. The world could have been crashing down around us and I wouldn't have cared. As long as I had my wolf with me. As long as I could feel his warmth.

With a groan, he pulled his lips from mine and set me down, opting instead to secure his arms around my stomach.

"Sorry," I whispered to Sam and Emily, embarrassed that I had once again lost control.

Emily waved off my apology. "Let's eat."

Paul sat down in the same chair he'd used yesterday, never letting go as he pulled me gently onto his lap. He put a waffle and eggs on a plate for me before filling two plates for himself.

I looked around the table, something was off. Emily was sitting with Sam, laughing as he shoveled eggs into his mouth. Embry was shaking his head and muttering something about the 'damn imprints'. Jared and Kim were sitting in separate chairs, but held hands while they ate. It took a moment to realize why that looked strange. To remember who had occupied the chair Kim was in yesterday.

"Where's Jacob?"

Paul tensed around me. I looked to his sunrise eyes in question. What was wrong with Jacob?

His eyes were flooded with apprehension, "Jake left for a while."

"What do you mean he left?"

"He shifted earlier this morning and left - that's why I had to leave before - we think he's somewhere in Canada right now." His eyes were full of stress, "We tried to stop him, sweetheart. We really did. I tried to talk him into coming back, but I think it only made things worse."

I felt a wave of guilt roll through me. Guilt for hurting my friend, my former best friend, to the point where he ran away. Jacob had done so much for me over the past few months, he deserved more understanding and patience from me. Paul's eyes were pleading with mine, his body trembling. I felt more guilt at having caused his anxiety. Did he think I would blame him?

I put my hand on his chest and his shaking slowed.

"I know it's not your fault, Paul. I just feel… bad. I shouldn't have been so mad at him yesterday."

He tightened his grip around me. "It's not your fault, either, sweetheart."

"It's no one's fault," Sam interjected from across the table, "Jacob knows that the imprint is beyond anyone's control. It's pure fate. He just needs to accept it. He'll be back soon, he just needs some time."

"I can't believe he left me alone with all of you," Embry grumbled, "I swear Paul, you and Bella are the worst ones yet."

Paul flicked a spoonful of eggs at him. At once the table was back to being full of laughter. I tried not to dwell on Jake, hoping Sam was right and he would accept the imprint with time.

Sam already knew about the phone call, having heard it in Paul's mind, and told me his plans to ensure I was protected. I would be on the reservation during the day and Paul would be with me whenever I left. The pack had expanded their patrol route to include Charlie's house whenever Paul wasn't there, so even if I was on the rez, they would know if Victoria went there and could keep Charlie safe.

Once spring break was over, Paul would start up regular patrols around my school. I didn't want to worry about that yet. The thought of spending five days a week away from my wolf, not being able to feel his heat or the steady pace of his strong heartbeat, sounded absolutely miserable. At least I only had a couple of months left until graduation.

I helped Emily clean up after breakfast, volunteering to do the dishes so I could watch Paul as he and Embry took turns arm-wrestling Sam. Seeing his hard muscles flexing, the pulsating strength of his body, made me glad I had the distraction of cleaning. There was no way I'd be able to control myself if I was sitting next to him. Being across the room, I still ached for his touch, his heat, but it was nothing compared to when he left before.

My phone rang. I looked to Paul, eyes wide with fear that it could be _her _again.

He was at my side in an instant, sliding the phone from my back pocket.

"It's a different number." His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as he answered, "Hello?"

The whole room paused, the pack listening to the other end, the imprints eyeing their wolves for clues. Paul's eyes were wide with frustration, anger, and worry.

"Why do you want to talk to her? Are you with the redhead?" His arm held me protectively against his side, I could feel his heart speeding up. I felt a powerful jolt of anger - Paul's anger. "Me? No, who are you? You're the one calling my girl's phone. Hello?"

He put the phone down on the counter and pulled me into his chest. I held myself tight against his body, rubbing my hands on his back to help calm him. I slowly felt the anger fade and his trembling stopped, but the frustration and worry were still there.

"What happened?"

"It was a guy this time - another leech." Paul leaned his head into my neck and took a deep breath, "He asked for you, got mad when I mentioned the girl leech, and demanded to know who I was."

"Could the female be working with others?" Sam asked, clearly getting into his alpha mode.

"I don't know."

"We should keep every possibility in mind," Sam looked thoughtful. "Bella, do you - "

My phone rang again.

Paul glanced at the screen, "It's the number that just called."

"I think Bella should answer it. No matter who it is, they'll probably give her more information than you." Sam looked at him with a commanding expression.

Paul shook his head, clearly frustrated, but handed me the phone. I leaned into Paul's chest, knowing I was safe here, in the arms of my soulmate. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?" My voice shook with apprehension that belonged to me and Paul.

"Bella? It's you."

I went completely stiff in Paul's arms, not daring to believe the voice was real. For months I had dreamed about this voice. Now, it filled me with hatred and even a little disgust. It made sense now, the call this morning wasn't Victoria, it was Alice. Paul wouldn't have known the difference. Why were they trying to contact me now? What was the point?

"Edward." Paul emitted a low growl when I spoke the name. His arms trembled around me. "What do you want?

"Oh Bella, I was worried you were dead. Alice can't see you at all. She's been trying since yesterday but there's nothing. It's like you've vanished from existence."

White-hot anger coursed through me from Paul, giving me strength, "Isn't that what you wanted? I'm glad she can't see me. You left - both of you left. It's none of your business if I'm dead or if I vanish or anything else."

"Bella… I'm sorry I hurt you, truly, but it does matter to me if you're alive. I still care about you, Bella."

I laughed coldly, "Now you care? But, not when you left me lost in the forest? Or defenseless against Laurent and Victoria?"

"What?" Edward's voice was sharp with alarm, "That's the redhead? Listen, Bella, you need to -"

I hung up the phone, flinging it onto the counter, and looked into the brilliant dark sunrise of my imprints eyes. Slowly, the anger and pain faded away from us both. I was still afraid, though I wasn't sure why. Angry as I was, I didn't think Edward was a threat, but the fear remained despite Paul's presence.

He moved his hands to either side of my face, "Remember - I've got you, sweetheart. You don't need to worry about anything."

My phone rang again and I flinched. Paul's eyes, full of concern, didn't leave mine.

"Don't make me answer it, please. I don't want to talk to him again. Ever."

"You don't have to." He pulled me as tight into his chest as he could without cutting off my breathing, ignoring the phone until it stopped.

It rang again a few seconds later.

"We still need to know what they want." Sam spoke quietly from the other side of the counter, "Do you want me to answer it?"

"She's my imprint, I'll do it." Paul picked up the phone, this time putting it on speaker, "What do you want?"

"Put Bella on the phone please." Edward's voice was overly polite.

Paul didn't bother pretending, "No, she doesn't want to talk to you. Not ever again. She's terrified of you."

"That doesn't sound like my Bella." Edward laughed in the same sing-song tone from my nightmares about being lost in the forest. Paul, feeling my sudden rush of fear, kissed my forehead.

"She's not _your_ Bella, bloodsucker. She's mine." He let out a fierce growl. "Tell me what you want with her or I'll chase you to the ends of the earth and rip your body apart just for the fun of it."

"Leave it to Bella…" Edward's voice hardened, "Listen here, _mutt_. I don't know what she's gotten herself mixed up in, but I am going to protect her. From Victoria, from herself, and especially from _you. _Tell Bella I'll see her soon."

The call ended.

I couldn't tell who was shaking more, me or Paul.

Sam was next to us now. He put a hand on Paul's shoulder, "You should go outside. It's not safe."

"No," Paul shook his head, "I can stop it. Just give me a second."

He lifted me up by my thighs, moving them to his waist, and I instinctively wrapped around him. There was a different need in the action than the last time we were in this position. Before, it was about our desire, our aching hunger, to have each other. Now, it was to assure our bodies of the safety and existence of their other half. As he held me, our heartbeats became steadied, our bodies calmed, and our souls melted into one.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" His radiant eyes were full of loving concern.

"Yes, thanks to you."

Sam cleared his throat, "What did he mean they couldn't _see _you? Have they been at your house?"

"No, it's Alice's ability. She can see the future, but it changes."

"That legend being true really puts us at a disadvantage." Sam exchanged a worried glance with Paul."What other abilities do they have?"

"Well, like I told Paul, Edward can read minds - just not mine - and Jasper can manipulate emotions. The rest of them don't have anything extra like that."

"Do you know why she can't see you?"

"No, she never had a problem before." I looked at Paul with a sudden realization, could it be possible? "Maybe it's the imprint? He said she's been trying to see my future since yesterday, maybe she can't see shapeshifters? It would make sense she couldn't see me since the imprint because my future is full of Paul now."

"If that's the case, it definitely gives us leg up. The mind reader will be an issue if it comes to a fight, but if they can't predict our actions it should be pretty even."

Paul shook his head, "We're too outnumbered, right now it's seven to four."

"Seven to five if Jake comes back," Embry said excitedly, "and Quil looks like he's gonna phase any day now. We can take the bloodsuckers out with six, easy."

I winced. While I didn't want to see or speak to Edward again, I didn't want him to die. Even though the other Cullen's had also abandoned me, they didn't deserve that, either. I thought of Alice's small pixie-like body next to one of the wolf's giant forms and was struck with sadness.

"Does it have to be a fight?" My eyes were pleading with Paul's, "I couldn't survive if you were hurt because of me. I don't want_ anyone_ to get hurt because of me. On either side. What Edward did to me was awful and he's scaring me right now, but he doesn't deserve to die for it."

Paul's eyes flashed with anger and worry, but softened as he held my gaze. "We wouldn't start a fight, but we have to be prepared for it to happen. If they break the treaty or if he goes after you, we have to react. Please, sweetheart, tell me you get that? We might not have a choice in how this goes down."

"Okay, I get it." I thought of Edward's threat to Paul and promise to see me soon. I didn't want to be afraid. I didn't want to think Edward would actually do anything to cause me to fear him. I also didn't want to give him the chance. "What are we going to do about him coming back? I don't want to see him, Paul. The way he was talking… It scared me."

"You don't need to be scared of anything, dove. I'll do whatever I can to keep him from you." He dipped his head into my neck, "Do you know where he's coming from? He's probably gonna go straight to your house. I want to make sure you're not there when that happens."

I shook my head, "I have no idea where any of them are."

"We'll have to adjust our plans." Sam spoke with an authoritative voice, "Is there any chance of the Chief letting you stay on the rez overnight for a few days?"

"Maybe… If I bring up Edward he'll probably be open to it. Charlie hate's him more than anybody."

Sam nodded, "Perfect. You and Paul should go talk to him right away and get whatever you'll need from your house. I'm going to fill Jake in, this should give him the motivation to come back."

Paul was overly tense when we got into my truck, his brilliant sunrise eyes full of anxiety.

"Are you worried he'll already be there?" I asked in a whisper, afraid that saying it too loud would make it true.

Paul shook his head, "I could take on your leech ex if he's there. I'm not worried about that. Though I'd hate to break my promise and let him have a chance to see you."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I… I'm nervous about the Chief. He said he'd give me a chance… But I don't think… I don't know if - "

"Hey," I cut him off sharply, "stop that. He's going to love you."

"How do you know?" His voice was quiet and full of apprehension.

"Because," I turned to give him a reassuring kiss, "I do."

* * *

**Let me know what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank everyone so much for the reviews on the last chapter!**

**It's amazing to see and helps spur me on to write faster!**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Is that you, Bells?"

Charlie didn't look up when we walked into the living room. He was leaning forward in his chair, fixated on a Mariners game.

"Uh, Dad…" I took a deep breath, "I know you've met, but I wanted to officially introduce you to Paul."

"Hi, Chief Swan," Paul's grip on my hand tightened, "it's been a while."

Charlie visibly tensed, but his expression was polite enough when he turned to look at us. "It has. Staying out of trouble, Lahote?"

Paul nodded, "Yes, sir, I do a lot of work for the council now."

"That's what Bella was saying. You two should take a seat." Charlie gestured to the sofa.

As we sat down, I ran my thumb up and down Paul's palm, trying to ease the jumble of nerves I felt from within him.

"So, I'm gonna cut to the chase, Lahote." Charlie sighed as I narrowed my eyes, "Sorry, I mean Paul. It's just… that's my little girl right there, Paul. If you're going to be spending time with her, I need to know that you won't be exhibiting the type of behavior you used to. I need to know you won't drag her down the wrong path."

"I would never, ever, do anything that would get Bella into trouble or would get her hurt or anything like that." The sincerity in Paul's voice didn't leave any room for doubt. "That's all behind me, sir. I know I still have a long way to go, but I'm doing everything I can to try and be a better person - especially when it comes to Bella."

Charlie glanced at our intertwined fingers. "And what exactly are your intentions when it comes to my daughter?"

"Dad! Is this really necessary right now?"

"It's alright, dove," Paul quickly turned his dark sunrise eyes to meet mine.

I saw in them that he needed this, however painful and embarrassing as it may be to get it. He needed Charlie's respect.

"I only have the best intentions when it comes to Bella, sir. I promise I'll do my best to be deserving of her. I'll do anything I possibly can to make sure she's happy and I won't ever hold her back from what she wants."

"You're talking like you're in love, kid." The tension in Charlie's shoulders relaxed slightly and he chuckled.

"I am, Chief."

Charlie choked on his laugh, brow furrowing in exasperation. "Didn't you two only start dating yesterday?" He directed an accusatory glare at me, "You can't jump into another serious relationship, Bells. I thought you learned your lesson last time."

Paul's fingers tensed around mine. I gripped them with all the strength I had.

"I told you, Dad, it's nothing like that. We're not jumping into anything - we just already cared too much about each other for it to be anything other than serious, you know?"

"And you think you're in love with him?"

"I know I am. I don't know how to explain it, Dad. We're just right together. And it feels so completely natural and easy. We balance each other out perfectly. There's this like synergy between us I can't describe."

Charlie shook his head, his hand anxiously running through his hair. "_This_ is what I was worried about. I know you kids think you have it all figured out, but relationships are tough. It doesn't matter if you've known each other since you were kids - you thought you knew the Cullen boy and look what happened with him. You can't set yourself up to get into that situation again, Bella. You only just got better from that."

"Look, Chief," Paul's heartbeat was pulsating out of his fingers, "I know this doesn't make a lot of sense, but I know I love her. It's the truest thing I've ever known. This sounds cheesy, but it's really like I've known her for my whole life and for all the lives I may have lived before it. She's the only person, the only thing, I really care about. The only thing that matters. I'll never betray her in any way. I'll never abandon her. She's my whole world."

It was quiet for a long moment. Charlie's gaze shifted from me to Paul, his expression unreadable.

After a few minutes, the silence was too much to bear. "Dad… I know you're scared I'll get hurt again, but it's not right to carry to blame from what happened over to Paul. You need to trust that I learned from that experience and that I would not be having this conversation right now if I thought Paul would ever hurt me like that."

"I know you're a smart girl, Bells, but I have a right to be worried, ya know?" Charlie sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Listen Lahote - sorry, Paul - I told Bella I'd give you a chance and I meant it, but I'm not too thrilled with how serious this is already. I asked Billy and Harry about you this morning and they both told me how big of a change you've made in your life and that I should trust you. Them saying that goes a long way, but I'm not going to give you my trust blindly."

Paul nodded, "Of course, sir, I wouldn't expect you to. All I'm asking for is a chance. I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you I'm worthy of Bella."

"Good. You should know that I won't give out any second chances on this. If you ever hurt Bella, or do anything to lose my trust, that's it." Charlie held his hand out to Paul. "Got it?"

"Yes sir," Paul released my hand to shake Charlie's.

"Cut it out with the 'sir' stuff kid, call me Charlie."

The relief and happiness that shone from his eyes rippled across my body. The smile on my wolf's face was contagious and I felt a huge grin spread across my own.

"Do you like the Mariners?"

I spent the next hour listening to Paul and Charlie talk baseball. I zoned out and leaned my head into Paul's shoulder as they discussed averages and made plans to go see a game when Charlie could get time off. Normally, I would have been dying to change the subject, but seeing Paul so happy to be accepted here had my heart filled to the brim with contentment.

I also wanted him and Charlie to get as much bonding in as possible before we brought up my needing to stay in La Push. Emily had said I could tell Charlie I was staying at her place, but I already felt guilty enough about how much I had to lie to him. I didn't want to lie to him any more than I absolutely had to. The truth was best here.

"What are you kids up to for the rest of the day?" Charlie seemed to become aware of my presence again when the game ended, "I was going to go down to Billy's later for dinner - Harry's making his fish fry. Do you want to come?"

"That sounds great, Dad." My body tensed and I held Paul's fingers tightly, not knowing how to bring up the next conversation. "Uh… There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's going on?"

"Try not to overreact, okay? We're figuring it out, but Edward called me today an-"

"What?!" Charlie was on his feet in an instant, shoulders squared, "He shouldn't be calling you! How does he even have your new number? There's no way I'm letting that punk anywhere near you."

"Dad, you didn't let me finish. Edward called an-"

"Are you okay with this kid?" He turned to Paul, who was rubbing soothing circles into my palm, "I'm sure Sam Uley told you how he left her, right? You shouldn't want this boy back in her life."

"I don't. I'm not going to let him near her, Charlie, I promise." He turned his desert sunrise eyes to meet mine, "Unless talking to him was something she truly wanted."

"It's not, is it?" Charlie was staring at me. I could tell he was afraid of what my answer would be. Afraid that I would slip back into my depression.

"No, it's not. I honestly do not want to see or speak to him again,"

Charlie exhaled loudly and slumped back into his chair, "I'm sorry I yelled."

"It's okay, Dad, I get it." I leaned further into Paul, steadying myself with the feeling of his heartbeat, "I was trying to explain that Edward called me today and I hung up on him. Then he kept calling so I had Paul answer it and he said he was coming back. I don't know if it will just be him or all the Cullen's, but he said he was going to try and see me and I really, really don't want that."

"He won't be allowed anywhere near this house, Bells." Determination flooded Charlie's voice, "I'll get a restraining order filed if I have to."

Paul shook his head, "I'm worried that won't be enough. He was really manic on the phone and got angry when I said Bella didn't want to talk to him. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if the guy tried breaking in here at night or started stalking her to catch her alone."

"I'm really scared, Dad." I let some of the genuine fear from earlier leak out. "He said he doesn't think Paul is safe and he wants to protect me from him."

Charlie scoffed, "How could that punk judge anyone after what he did? He left you out there to die."

"I know you don't really trust me yet, Chief, but I want to keep Bella safe and away from him."

"What did you have in mind, kid?"

Paul tensed slightly, "You know how my grandfather left me his old place?"

"Yes," Charlie's eyes narrowed, then softened, "I was sorry to hear it when Old Kele passed. He was a good man. What does that have to do with Bella though?"

"Well… I was thinking it would make sense if Bella maybe stayed with me for a few days? I figure she'll be safer on the rez since there's that old superstition about the Cullens. And, if he tries to confront her or anything, me and Sam and the rest of the guys would be there to protect her."

"Hmm… You make a good point. I would feel better about leaving to work if I knew she was safe. But I don't know how I feel about…" Charlie looked once again at our intertwined hands and blushed, "You two would sleep in separate beds?"

I felt the blood immediately rush to my cheeks and looked to Paul for an answer. I should have predicted this would be Charlie's main concern. As much as he hated Edward, his daughter sleeping in the same bed as her boyfriend sounded like a bigger threat.

"Of course," Paul squeezed my hand, "she can take my bed. I'll sleep in the spare room."

Charlie held Paul's gaze, then nodded. "Alright. Just until spring break is over. That will give me enough time to get a restraining order placed and see what else can be done. I appreciate you kids being honest with me about this."

"Thanks for understanding, Dad." I tried my best to hide the explosive jolt of happiness I felt knowing I would be spending the next week at Paul's. "You'll come down to the reservation every day too, right? At least for dinner? Emily said she and Billy are planning bonfires and game nights already."

"Sure kid," Charlie's phone buzzed and he glanced at the screen, "I gotta stop by the station." He got up and held his hand out once again, eyes widening as Paul stood to shake it. "Wow. What are you - six feet tall? Six-two? Something's really in the water down there. I wonder why Billy never got the giant gene."

Paul grinned wolfishly, "Six-four actually. Guess it skips a generation."

After Charlie left, we went up to my room to pack everything I would need to spend the week in La Push. I couldn't wait to see the inside of Paul's house - or spend the night with him without worrying about Charlie. He laughed a little when I stuffed eight books into my suitcase, but his eyes showed he was more lustful than teasing.

"I just don't know what you already have," I shrugged, "this way all the basics are covered."

He swung his arms around my waist, kissing my neck, "My sweet dove, I'm gonna have to build you a whole library."

My heart throbbed.

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

His head was still buried in my neck, lips slowly sliding past my jugular.

"Thank you."

He lifted his head, the spot on my skin his lips had been on felt frozen at the loss. "What for?"

"For this," I closed my eyes and fell backwards into his chest, breathing in the deeply intoxicating scent that could only belong to my wolf, soaking in his warmth, "and for being so good with Charlie. Not to mention risking your life to keep me safe from Victoria and all the other vampires that can't seem to leave me alone."

"You don't need to thank me. Not for anything." He tightened his hold on my waist and moved his lips to hover just behind my ear, "You might be _my_ imprint, dove, but it's me who belongs to _you_. There's nothing you could ever ask me that would be too much."

"Oh?" I turned to look up into his melting sunrise eyes, giving him my most innocent expression. "Nothing?"

A devious grin spread across his face, "Nothing."

I grinned back, threw my arms around his neck, and jumped to wrap my legs around him - knowing he'd catch me. I pulled his head to mine eagerly, longing to feel his kiss. It had only been a few hours since we last made love, but my need for him - my burning hunger - had me feeling like I was on the edge of implosion.

Obviously feeling the same feverish need, he turned to press me against my bedroom wall. His hands slid up my sides and he ground his hips roughly into mine. I pushed back eagerly, needing him to satiate the unrelenting desire.

A howl echoed in from the window.

Paul swore under his breath, releasing me from his hold on the wall.

"Is everything okay?" I was panting, attempting to catch my breath.

"Yeah, that wasn't a warning howl or anything, just a reminder. We need to get going, sweetheart. We've already been here way longer than we should've." He picked up my suitcase, slinging it over his shoulder with one hand, "Did you get everything?"

I shrugged and glanced around. My eye's fell onto the red silk bag that lay forgotten in the corner.

"Can we burn that still? I want it gone before he's here."

"We can burn it at my place." His arm shook slightly as he bent to pick up the bag. I felt the same pang of immense anger as I did this morning. When he spoke again, I heard the low snarl of the wolf behind each word. "I want everything that bloodsucker has to connect himself to you gone. He needs to know you are not _his._"

"Paul," I ran my hands up and down his torso, trying to calm him, "he will know that. It will be impossible for him to think otherwise. I'm all yours - I won't ever be anything but yours."

"And I'm yours."

* * *

**Thoughts? Predictions? **

**Let me know in a review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are the best! **

**I could never thank you enough for all the reviews and encouragement.**

**I'm looking for a regular Beta. Mostly for help with proofreading and general continuity/flow.**

**If you're interested please send me a DM! (:**

* * *

"This is yours? Wow."

I stood frozen in the entryway of Paul's house. The layout was that of a classic two story cabin from what I could see, with large windows facing west that overlooked the ocean and cliffside, but what had me in awe was the detailed designs in the wood that covered the trim of the walls. Owl's, falcon's, bears, lions, wolves - all of them delicately carved with ornate detail. As I took it all in, I could see that the carvings also covered the mantle above the fireplace as well as the bannister.

"My great great grandpa built this house and made a few of them. He taught his sons and it sort of became a tradition from there."

"It's all so beautiful. You know how to carve stuff like this?"

Paul shrugged sheepishly, "Kinda, I was never really patient enough."

He gave me a quick tour, saving his bedroom for last. My heart was pounding in anticipation with each step up the stairs. I knew it was silly to feel that way, but I wanted to see where my wolf slept. Some primal instinct deep inside of me was yearning to be there, to lay in the sheets that were bound to be covered in his ocean breeze and

pine scent. I wanted to soak in everything I could of him.

His room - like every room in the house - had the amazing carvings, but one just above his bed caught my eye.

"Is that a dove?"

"Yes," he turned the full force of his desert sunrise eyes onto me, "I didn't think I'd be lucky enough for it to ever happen, but I've always dreamed of you."

Our lips instantly found each other. My hands gripped his strong shoulders as his moved to my waist, pulling me tight against him. I could feel his hard length pressing against my center and let out a moan.

"Paul… Mmm… I love you."

His hands were under my shirt now, eagerly removing it as I unbuttoned his shorts.

"I love you, Bella dove."

Our kisses became frenzied as we rushed to remove the rest of our clothing. I wanted, no, needed his skin to be on mine. I needed to feel his heat against my body. The fire within me that was constantly burning for Paul grew to a point where it threatened to consume me - and I wanted it to. I could never get enough of my wolf.

He carried me over to the large bed and fell on top of me. The instinct I'd had earlier about the scent was right. I was blissfully overwhelmed by it. All I could think of, all I could ever want, was Paul. Unable to wait any longer, he entered me in one swift motion.

"Oh! Paul!"

I dug my fingers into his back. The feeling of his hard muscles flexing as he pulled out and drove back into me was almost enough for me to go over the edge. If I was being completely honest with myself, even the right look from him could probably get me there.

I lifted my hips to meet his with each thrust, never looking away from the eyes of my imprint. The feeling of having him in me was pure euphoria. It was where he belonged. Every movement had me screaming out his name, wanting more.

"Paul… I… I love… Oh Paul!"

He started driving into me faster, harder than he had ever before. I was lost. Gone in the eyes, skin, and heat from my wolf. I felt our bodies, our souls, intertwining and feeding off of each other. I knew he felt everything I did. I knew that we were one.

"Oh! Bella!"

He collapsed next to me, automatically pulling me close. We took a few minutes to catch our breath. Our heartbeats steadying to a singular pace.

"Is that normal? You know, for imprints?" I swung my body around to lay on top of his chest.

"Is what normal for imprints?" His fingers danced up and down my back.

"For it to keep getting better and better?" I felt my cheeks burn, but didn't try to hide it. "Every time I think nothing can ever possibly feel that good, but it keeps being even more incredible."

He smiled my favorite wolfy grin. "I mean, I think so? Sam's the best at controlling his thoughts, so I don't see a lot of it, but for them it's mostly the same as us. The old stories say our connection will never stop deepening for our whole lives."

"I still can't believe I found you."

"Me either, sweetheart. I love you."

Three loud bangs sounded from the bottom floor.

I jumped, my thoughts going to Edward. Did he really dare come to the reservation?

"It's okay, dove, it's just Embry." He got up and pulled on his cut offs. "I'll see what he wants and tell him to get lost."

I curled into the sheets, in no hurry to get up. The cold from Paul's missing presence was there, but here in his bed it was easier to handle. I could hear the low tenor of his voice from downstairs and knew his heart was still perfectly timed with mine.

My phone buzzed from where my jeans lay discarded on the floor. I didn't think the Cullen's would send me a text, but I couldn't help the feeling of anxiety that overcame me as I reached for it.

It was from Renee. I let out a huge sigh of relief.

**Are you okay honey? I just talked to Charlie and he said that ****Edward boy is moving back to Forks? And who's this Paul? Call me when you can.**

Groaning, I leaned back into the bed and called her.

"Hi honey."

"Hi Mom, you talked to Charlie?"

"Yes and if that Edward is giving you trouble, I think you should come home to Jacksonville. You can get the space you need and we can have some girl time."

I felt a wave of panic crash over me and took a deep breath to steady myself. Did this feeling come from Paul? Was something happening with Embry? Or was he afraid I would want to leave? He had to know that was the very last thing I could want.

"No, Mom, thanks - but I'm good here. I've got the whole Edward thing covered. I don't need to leave."

"Is it because of this Paul?" Her voice sounded concerned, but I could tell she was excited to gossip. It had been a while since we'd last girl talked. "What's he like? Is he cute?"

"So cute," I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, "and he's incredibly strong and his eyes look like the sunrise across the desert. He's also really brave and caring. He tries to hide it, but he's honestly the sweetest guy ever."

I heard an explosion of laughter from downstairs, then a loud crack. I tried not to laugh while imagining Paul's face if Embry was teasing him.

"Oh that's adorable, honey. So you guys are pretty serious then?"

"Yeah, I mean," Paul came back into his room, the melting golden brown pool of his eyes were looking at me with deep adoration, "we're basically made for each other."

Renee squealed with excitement. "When do I get to meet him?"

I laughed, her reaction was so different from Charlie's.

Paul sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap. I leaned my head against his chest and felt a perfect calm.

"As soon as you want, Mom."

"I'll have to check Phil's schedule and see what weekend we're free. I'm so happy for you, honey." A car honked on the other end. "I have to go, but I love you and I'll call you soon."

"Okay, love you."

I hung up the phone and turned to look up at my wolf.

"What did Embry want?"

"He was just filling me in, Jake's coming back. He should be here by the time we go to Billy's."

A weight I didn't know I'd been holding was released from my shoulders. I needed to make things right with Jacob. No matter what, he would always be my best friend. I also didn't want him out there alone with Victoria on the loose. Or with Edward coming back.

Edward. What was going to happen when he arrived? Why wouldn't he just leave me alone? After all, that was what he'd wanted

Sensing my inner distress, Paul soothingly ran his fingers through my hair.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Are you worried about me and Jake? We won't fight again, I promise."

I shook my head, "No, I'm worried about Edward. I don't understand this. He didn't want anything to do with me. Why is he doing this now?"

"Do you want my honest opinion?" His voice was hard with emotion.

"Always."

"The leech is still in love with you."

"Right," I rolled my eyes at him, "as if."

"I'm serious, sweetheart. It makes sense. The way he called you _his Bella_." His body started to tremble. I moved my hand to it's spot on his heart.

"I'm not his, Paul. I'm yours."

"Oh, I know," he smiled down at me and gently kissed my forehead, "but I don't think he'll see it that way. And…"

"And what?"

He didn't answer, but I could feel the wave of sorrow that rolled through him.

"Paul? What is it?" I put my hands on either side of his face, "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, sweetheart, I just don't know how to say it right."

"Try? Please."

He brought his hands up to cover mine.

"I know we belong together. Imprint or not, fate would have brought us into each other's lives at some point. So, I'm not trying to say that you feel differently or anything like that - it would be impossible to deny what we are, Bella dove." He brought his hands up to cover mine. "But… I also know that he was your first love."

"Paul that doe-"

"I know it doesn't mean anything, not anymore." He pulled one of my hands down to kiss my palm, "But it did. It meant a lot before the imprint. I saw through Jake what you were like when he left and it was bad, sweetheart. So, I want you to know that - even though I know you don't feel anything for him anymore - if you wanted to talk about what happened with him, I wouldn't stop you. The thought of you being within a hundred yards of that bloodsucker makes me want to tear him to pieces, but if talking to him is something you thought you needed to do for closure or whatever, I would get it. I don't want you to ever feel like I kept you from anything you needed - you know?"

I stared into the deep desert sunrise of my wolf's eyes.

"Paul, I don't need that. Not anymore. I know I was really messed up for a while, but now when I think back on that I'm honestly just angry. I'm angry at the whole situation. I don't need closure - I don't need anything from him. I've got everything I need right here."

"Okay, sweetheart," he leaned down to kiss me and I felt his body relax, "do you still want to burn the stuff in that bag?"

Half an hour later we were standing over the fire pit behind Paul's house.

My hands shook as I opened the red silk bag. Paul wrapped his arms securely around my waist, enabling me to calm down enough to reach in.

The first thing I grabbed was an envelope. I handed the bag to Paul so I could open it. Inside were the plane tickets Carlisle and Esme had given me and the photos from my scrapbook. Looking at them now, my heart panged, but not for Edward. I was sad for the girl I saw in them. The girl that didn't believe in herself. The girl that let her life be destroyed so easily.

I threw them into the fire.

Next, I pulled out the CD Edward had given to me as a birthday gift. A month ago - even a week ago - I would have done anything to hear the lullaby again. Not anymore.

I took the disc out of the case and snapped it in half before throwing it in.

The third item I took out was a book. It was the copy of Romeo and Juliet I had left in Edward's room a few weeks before he left. I rolled my eyes at the implication. How like Edward to think it was romantic to leave this in my floorboards. An invisible yet eternal monument to our idealized relationship.

I flipped through the familiar pages and noticed a flash of elegant script towards the front. I opened it to the title page and saw that it was Edward's handwriting.

_**Bella,**_

_**"O, I am fortunes fool."**_

_**"Under loves heavy burden I do sink."**_

_**I hope when you read this you remember me.**_

_**My heart will always belong to you.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Edward**_

Burning anger spread over my body, filling even the deepest crevices of my being. I knew it was my own anger, not Paul's. It was the anger that had been bubbling beneath the surface and threatening to overtake me since Edward had left. How could he imply this? How could he really think we were star crossed and destined to love each other forever? True love doesn't manipulate and leave cryptic reminders to ensure it haunts you for your entire life. True love shouldn't have to. True love doesn't leave. It doesn't give up.

I threw the book into the fire.

The silk bag was empty now, I tossed it in and watched the last remnants of my relationship with Edward burn. My anger slowly dissolved as I stared into the flames.

"Are you okay?" Paul's voice was barely a whisper, his hot breath danced behind my ear.

"Yeah, I'm good. I think I needed this." I turned around in his arms, my hands sliding behind his neck, "Thanks for being here with me."

"I'll always be here, sweetheart. No matter what."

I looked up at him with fierce adoration. He was everything I could ever need. Everything I would ever want. I didn't know what force in the universe created shapeshifters or imprinting, but I would forever be in its debt.

I stood on my toes, reaching for a kiss. His lips instantly fell on to mine with a deep yearning. My tongue moved to lick his bottom lip, relishing in the taste of him. Instinctively, I took the lip into my mouth and sucked while gently pulling with my teeth.

He inhaled sharply. I looked up to his liquid golden eyes and saw them visibly darken. In one single motion, he pushed me against the house and lifted my legs to wrap around his waist. I had decided to wear a skirt to the bonfire tonight and he took full advantage of it. His fingers trailed up my thighs and tightly gripped my ass. He roughly moved his hips into mine and we both let out a moan.

I sucked on his lip again before pulling his head tightly to mine and burying us both in a passionate kiss. I would never get over how good he felt. How perfectly his body fit with mine. How my entire being pulsated with desire from his slightest touch.

Our mouths parted so we could breath, but I didn't want to stop tasting him. I couldn't stop. I moved my lips down, exploring every part of him I could reach. I licked the hollow at the base of his neck and moaned as he began grinding against me.

"Mmm… Paul," his fingers were now under my skirt and rubbing me through the thin fabric of my underwear, "I need you."

"I need you too, Bella dove."

He started to lower his hands and back away. My body panicked, all of my limbs locked around him, not wanting to have even the slightest distance between us.

"What are you doing?" My eyes were full of accusation.

His eyes were confused, "Don't you want to go upstairs?"

"No," I shook my head and gave him a nervous smile, "let's stay right here."

His eyes were nearly black as he once again pushed me against the house.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and he kissed me with a renewed ferocity. His hands flicked my skirt up and I felt a sharp sting. I looked down to see him tossing my now destroyed panties to the ground. His fingers found my core and he sank a warm finger into me.

"Oh! Paul! I… I… Paul!"

His thumb was rubbing circles around my swollen nub. Though I could barely breathe, I somehow managed to reach down and undo the button of his shorts. I pushed them down as far as I could.

"Not yet," his voice was gruff with desire as he added a second finger.

"Paul!"

I clung to his shoulders for support as he picked up speed. He pushed his fingers as far into me as possible and pulled them all the way out. His lips found their way to my neck and he kissed down to my collar bone.

"Paul! I'm so… I'm so… Oh Paul I'm close!"

With a low growl he removed his fingers and lined his hard sex up with my entrance.

"I love you, dove."

He pushed his entire length into me in one hard, rough movement. The feeling of his heat filling me as my walls stretched around him made my entire body vibrate. He began thrusting into me, each time brought on a new wave of elation. I didn't know how, but my body wanted even more. It needed my wolf to go even further, to fill me completely.

"Harder, Paul, please… Oh! Oh Paul!"

He roughly gripped my hips and ruthlessly drove into me with a heated frenzy. I felt him hitting a new spot, deeper than he had reached before. I lost myself to my most basic senses.

"Paul! Paul! Paul!

My fingers dug into his back in an attempt to claim him with my most base senses. Without ever thinking about it, without making a conscious decision to do it, I bit deeply into his left shoulder.

"Fuck! Bella!"

He pushed into me with one last powerful thrust.

We stayed there, pressed against the back of the house with him inside of me, for a long moment. When we eventually caught our breath, I kissed the spot where I had bit him. It was already almost healed.

"I don't know why I did that. I'm so sorry I hurt you." I tried not to blush as I wiped away a drop of blood from his shoulder. It was strange - usually the smell of blood made me sick - but even with the taste of it still on my tongue I felt fine.

"What? No, don't be. I loved it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's like my wolf self wanted that and didn't even know it." He leaned down to kiss my forehead, "You're too perfect, Bella dove."

A howl sounded from below the cliffside. We both groaned.

"Do we have to go to Billy's tonight? I just want to stay here with you and forget about everything else."

"If your dad wasn't going I'd say we could bail, but…" he flashed my favorite wolfy grin, "I wouldn't want him to think I'd swallowed you whole."

* * *

**Thoughts? Too many lemons? Not enough?**

**Let me know what you think in a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**I'm glad you all are for the lemons. :)**

**We start getting deeper into some things in this update, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Most of the pack was already at Billy's by the time we arrived. I helped Emily and Kim carry the food to the beach while the boys set up blankets and got a fire started. Paul was never more than a few inches from my side. His warm hands were always touching me somehow, even if it was only a couple of fingers on my back.

I looked around and realized that this was now my family. Warmth and happiness glowed from each face and I couldn't help but smile. I knew that I belonged here with them just as much as I belonged with my imprint.

Paul sat down against a driftwood log and easily pulled me onto his lap. I leaned into his chest and inhaled greedily. His scent never failed to intoxicate me. He was wearing a deep v neck t-shirt - purely for Charlie's benefit - and it bothered me that I couldn't rest my head against his bare skin.

His hands ran up and down my thighs, giving me goosebumps that had nothing to do with the cold air.

"Paul! Paul! Oh Paul!" Embry said in a shrill imitation of what I realized was supposed to be my voice. "Honestly, you guys are the worst ones yet."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I was mortified.

"You heard that?"

"The whole Rez heard it."

"All of Forks probably heard it." Jared grumbled from across the fire.

"The Queen of England heard - Ouch!" Paul had thrown a rock at Embry's head. "You could have taken my eye out!"

Paul rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, tough. Just leave my girl alone."

"Were we really that loud?" I whispered into his neck.

"Only to wolf ears." He kissed the top of my head. "Ignore them, sweetheart. They're just mad they aren't getting any."

He grinned at me in the wolfish way I loved. I locked my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his. It was meant to be a quick kiss, but I couldn't pull away from him. His lips were too perfect, too warm to resist. I would never be able to get enough.

"Hi, Chief Swan!" Emily, still arranging the food, smiled over our heads.

I jumped and almost painfully tore my lips away from Paul's. The loss of contact stung. Groaning, I looked over his shoulder to see Charlie and Billy heading down the path. I sat up, away from Paul's chest, and attempted to straighten my skirt.

Embry lowered his voice, grinning, "I wonder if the Chief heard it."

"Hello Emily! Nice to see you again! And you Sam!" Charlie assessed the group in front of him, "Where's Jacob?"

"He'll be here soon," Embry said through a mouthful of chips, "probably in like an hour or so."

"An hour? Where's he coming from?"

"Uh…" Embry's mouth hung open and he looked to Sam for help.

"Port Angeles," Billy answered quickly - before Charlie could ask anything else, "kid needed some more parts for his car."

Charlie looked at Billy for a moment, then shrugged and sat down on a lawn chair next to Paul.

"Thanks for coming, Chief." Sam handed Charlie a drink.

"Please, call me Charlie. Thank you all for watching out for Bells during this." Charlie's eyes narrowed and he looked at me with concern. "I did some calling around today. Carlisle Cullen is set to start again at the hospital in the next few days. It looks like they are all moving back."

Everyone visibly tensed around the fire. Paul gritted his teeth and slung a protective arm over my shoulders. He was shaking, trying to remain in control. My heart began beating rapidly as I felt a powerful surge of anger, though I couldn't tell if it was his or mine. Probably both.

"They won't come near you, sweetheart. I won't let them." He said confidently.

"I know you won't." I smiled at my wolf, willing him to understand how completely I trusted him. How I had absolutely no doubt that he would always protect me. "I love you."

"I love you."

The emotions that came pouring out of his eyes were so potent they almost seemed to be burning. I could feel a heat spread from deep within my stomach all the way throughout my body. It was so strong my skin began itching, blistering, with need.

I tore my gaze away from his piercing eyes to look down at his shoulder. I couldn't see it under his shirt, but I could somehow feel that his pulse was stronger where I had bit him. Where I had sunk my teeth into the glistening copper skin of my imprint.

I leaned into him, trying my best to be as close to his body as possible while in front of everyone. Paul lowered his head into my shoulder. The feeling of his hot breath flowing across my skin made me feel like I might burst with desire. He gently flicked his tongue out to discreetly lick the crook of my neck.

I inhaled sharply and tried to focus on whatever Charlie and Sam were talking about. Something about restraining orders? I could hardly hear them. The sound of Paul's heartbeat was thudding in my head, my chest, telling me that I needed him.

This aching, throbbing need was almost too much. It was painful. Somehow, the need was stronger than anything I had felt before. I couldn't believe it was possible. Every bit of strength - every ounce of self control - I had was necessary to keep myself off of him. To keep myself from crushing his lips to mine and straddling him right here and now. What was this? This couldn't be normal imprinting effects, could it? How could anyone be expected to live a normal life with this kind of need constantly engulfing them?

Paul reached forward to grab another blanket and pulled it over us.

I raised an eyebrow at him curiously. He knew I wasn't cold. Not with him holding me.

The hand that wasn't wrapped around me slid under the blanket. His warm fingers grazed over my thighs and made their way under my skirt. I bit my lip so hard to keep from moaning that I could taste blood.

"I'm so sorry, dove." He whispered almost inaudibly into my ear. "I - I don't know what's wrong with me. I just know I _need_ to feel you. Even just a little. I can't control it. I'm trying so hard, but I - I can't."

"I know."

I locked eyes with him, letting him know I felt whatever this was just as strongly. That I was struggling just as much to resist it. This was more than the magnetic pull of the imprint, it had to be.

I couldn't stop myself from giving in to the scorching hunger, just slightly. I slowly moved my hand to his leg, trying with every centimeter to will it back to my side, but failing. I reached for where I knew his hard length would be waiting for me. Where my wolf needed me to touch him. I gently rubbed over the top of his jeans and closed my eyes to relish the feeling of his heart rate increasing and hear his low gasp.

"You're killing me, sweetheart." Paul nearly growled into my ear.

Gagging sounds started from the other side of the fire. I looked up, startled, having almost forgotten anyone else was here. Charlie was still engrossed in conversation, not having noticed a thing.

"Shut up, Embry." Paul spoke almost too low for me to hear, but his voice was menacing. "Not in front of the Chief."

Embry rolled his eyes and began passing around hot dogs.

"Remember to save some for Jacob." Emily said sternly.

"Sam," Paul's voice was still quiet, not that it would be a problem for Sam to hear, "we need to talk to you. Something weird is going on. It's more than the imprint. I don't know what's happening."

Sam nodded his head almost imperceptibly.

"Excuse me, Charlie, I better grab some more firewood before we're all too settled."

"I'll help."

Paul got up and I flinched. The loss of contact was too much to bear. His fist clenched tightly as his body began to shake.

"Me too."

I stood and took his hand. It wasn't nearly enough contact. It did nothing to quench the wildfire within me, but it was enough to stop his tremors.

We followed Sam into the forest, stopping just behind the tree line.

"What's wrong? Aside from you guys not being able to control your hormones." His tone was joking, but I could hear the worry beneath the surface.

"I don't know what's happening," Paul gripped my hand tighter, sounding almost panicked, "I can't stop myself. Back there - in front of everyone, even her dad - I couldn't help it. I literally couldn't stop myself from finding a way, _any _way to touch her. It's not hormones or the usual imprint stuff. This is more. It hurts. Even right now, even though I'm holding her hand, my body hurts. I don't know what's wrong."

"You feel this too, Bella?"

"Yes, it's like my body is burning. I have to use all my focus just to look at or hear anyone else. All I can think about is being with him. And I want to... I want to…"

"Yes?"

"I want to… bite him again." I gulped. Saying the words almost made the aching need worse.

Paul groaned and wrapped both of his arms firmly around my waist. He pulled my body against his and I let out a ragged breath. I was too overwhelmed by the feeling to even be embarrassed.

Sam stared at us in disbelief.

"You… bit… him?"

I nodded, "I couldn't help it really, it just happened."

"Show me."

"It's already healed by now." Paul shrugged.

"Show me." Sam's voice was laced with the authority of the alpha.

Paul reluctantly took one arm off of me to pull his shirt down his shoulder.

We all gasped.

The wound was healed, as I had seen it doing earlier, but there were two bright red scars indented into his skin. I reached out to trace the lines. The moment my fingers touched the top crescent moon left from my bite, the world stopped.

My body - no, my soul - was ripped from my chest. A rush of wind pulled it upward. I heard a loud _thud _beneath my feet and clung to Paul. I buried my head in his chest, afraid to look down.

"Bella?" Paul's voice sounded wrong, strange, like it wasn't quite his voice.

I forced myself to pull away from his chest. I used every ounce of courage I had to open my eyes.

"Paul… W - what… How?"

I looked at the beautiful man before me, but he wasn't quite a man. It was definitely Paul, only it wasn't. His deep copper skin was almost translucent, a soft red glow was radiating off of it. All of the clothing he'd been wearing was gone. His features were softer, less rough than usual, but the beautiful desert sunrise of his eyes reassured me that it was indeed him.

I could see that my hands were also translucent. They had the same red glow flowing out of them. For a second, I thought maybe I was a ghost. Maybe I had died and being here with Paul was heaven. I still felt alive, though. I could still feel the secure hold his hands had on me and his bare body against mine. I still felt the longing ache to be with him.

"Bella! Paul! Are you okay? Wake up!"

I looked down and screamed.

I didn't realize it before, but we were far up in the trees. We weren't standing on anything, only air. Down below us I could see Sam. He was shaking two lifeless bodies that were on the ground. Our bodies.

"Paul! What's happening?!"

"I don't know. I think - it's crazy - but maybe we're spirits?" He ran a hand up and down my back, trying to help me relax.

"What do you mean? How?"

"It's like the oldest legends - before the wolves. Kaheleha didn't turn into a wolf, he turned into a spirit."

"Are we dead?" I could hardly get the question out.

"No, if we were dead we wouldn't look like us. We'd be our true spirit animals. This is different. It's definitely how the spirit warriors used to be."

"How do you know?" Anger I couldn't control, not even for my imprint, flared within me, "How are you so _calm_ right now? This is insane! It's impossible!"

"Bella, sweetheart," he pulled me in for a reassuring kiss, "I turn into a giant wolf every day. After you've been through that nothing seems impossible."

I took a deep breath and tried to steady myself. He was right. After everything I'd seen, how could I think anything was outside of the realm of possibility? I set my hand in it's spot on his chest, expecting to feel his heart beat, but felt nothing. I looked up at him in panic.

"Our bodies have heartbeats, dove, not our spirits. Can't you feel them?"

I closed my eyes and tried to focus. I focused on Paul, on the scar I'd left. On his chest. His heartbeat was steady. As I sensed it, I could also sense my own beating steadily next to him.

I looked down again to see that Sam was yelling for help. Beyond the trees, everyone from the bonfire was rushing over to see what had happened. Charlie along with them.

"What do we do? How do we get back to our bodies?"

"I think we just go into them? Like, we fly into them?" He shook his head, "I wish I paid more attention to this legend."

I took his hands in mine.

"Let's try it."

We moved slowly, hesitatingly, in the air. We could not feel the wind - we _were_ the wind. Everyone else was crowded around our bodies. They were all yelling over each other.

"What happened?!"

"Are they breathing?"

"Check their pulses!"

"I don't know! One second we were talking, the next they both passed out."

"I'm calling an ambulance!"

"No, Chief, just wait!"

"Are they dead?!"

"No! Shut up - you can hear their hearts!"

"But what happened?"

"What do you mean you can hear their hearts?"

We were almost back to our bodies, only a few feet away, when a sharp howl echoed in the trees. I waited for the others to notice, but no one looked up. There was another howl, then a muffled scream.

"Jacob." Paul whispered.

My head was swimming. Jacob? Was he hurt?

"Why can't the others hear him?"

"I don't know, maybe we hear more like this?" His eyes flashed with worry. "Get back to your body, I'll go see what's wrong."

I tightened my hold on his hand. "No, not without you."

He looked into my eyes for a moment and saw I wouldn't budge.

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

**Thoughts? Predictions?**

**Anyone have a guess about what's happening to Bella and Paul?**

**Do you think Jacob is okay?**

**Let me know in a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! This fandom is literally the best.**

**We're getting much further into things now and I'm so excited to share it all.**

**I hope you like this update. **

* * *

We rushed through the air at a dizzying pace. Being like this, essentially flying, was the most free I'd ever felt. I could sense everything around me. The trees, the ocean, and every animal beneath us. I could feel the energy coming from all of it. It seemed to pass inside of my spirit self.

"You're sure it was Jacob?" I was almost too afraid to ask.

"Yeah, it definitely was."

"How do you know?"

"I can't explain it," he gripped my hand tighter, "I just _know_."

We slowed down as we approached the area the scream had come from.

"Do you hear anything?"

I began to shake my head no, but then I felt it. A faint, scattered heartbeat somewhere in the distance.

"I think it's him." My voice was shaky.

"I feel it now, too. I think he's that way."

Paul pointed north to what looked like an overgrown trail. It wound through the trees along a river and disappeared into a cluster of wilderness. I knew that trail.

"No! It's _them_, Paul. That goes up to the Cullen's house. I think they took him."

"What? No, I would have smelled them."

I raised an eyebrow at him and gestured at our translucent bodies.

"Oh... right. Man this is weird."

I half heartedly chuckled. In any other situation, the expression on his face would have filled me with gleeful desire. Not now, I couldn't think about that now. Not with Jacob missing.

"Come on, it's this way."

I lead us lower into the trees. As we followed the once familiar path, I began to sense something else. It didn't feel right - it wasn't alive - but it did have an energy of sorts. It didn't feel bad, just different from the flow of the earth and life around me. I realized there were three of them. Three vampires.

When the house finally came into view I saw Edward arguing with Alice on the front porch. If I had been in my body, my heart would have stopped in shock. He definitely wasn't the Edward I remembered. He looked like he was barely hanging on. His manic eyes were dark black and seemed almost frenzied. I'd never seen so much hostility in him before.

"I'm sorry, I can't see her still, Edward. I don't know how this will turn out."

"Try harder Alice! She's in danger!"

"It wont work. I can't even see Jasper while he's guarding the mutt." Alice shook her head, "Are you sure we gave him enough tranquilizer?"

Edward shrugged, "It doesn't matter. If he starts to wake up we can always give him more."

"I really don't like this. I know I can't see Bella, but is she really in danger? Was it really necessary for us to kidnap the dog? She sounded okay when you talked to her. Maybe she's really moved on-"

"She did not move on, Alice!" Edward fell to his knees and dropped his head into his hands, "My Bella would not talk to me like that. She would never be afraid of me. She loves me. Even if she's mad at me still, I know she loves me. This other one - _Paul_ is the name the mutt was thinking - he's manipulated her into thinking there's some insane type of soul connection. I know she didn't choose to be with him, Alice. I know it."

Alice stared at him for a moment. "Okay, I'll keep helping you until we find out the truth. I'm worried about Bella, too. If she is happy though I don't want to-"

"She's _not_ happy."

"If she is-"

"She's not."

"Fine, I won't argue for now," Alice threw her hands up in exasperation. "What's the plan from here? Are we keeping the dog indefinitely?"

Edward laughed maliciously.

"No, as fun as it would be to have a pet, we don't want to start a war if we don't have to. Carlisle is going to be upset enough as it is that we took it this far without him. No, we'll take him to the treaty line tonight, after everyone else gets here. We'll offer them a trade - the mutt for Bella, I'm sure they won't abandon one of their own for her - and if this _Paul_ tries anything I'll be ready."

Paul wrapped his arms tightly around me. We had been frozen above them during the whole exchange.

"Let's go, sweetheart. We have to warn the others and figure out a plan."

We rushed back to our bodies in silence. My head was reeling. How could Edward do this? How could he think my connection with Paul wasn't real? How could he think I still loved him? And Paul, was he okay hearing that?

I squoze his hand.

"I'm so sorry for all of this."

"It's not your fault, dove, not at all. You don't have to be sorry." He flashed my favorite wolfy grin. It was almost blinding in this form. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

When we reached our bodies we stopped to take in the scene in front of us. Billy, Kim, and Emily were next to our bodies, Charlie was leaning against a tree, and Sam had a hand on his shoulder. Embry and Jared were wolves.

"Th-this isn't real. It can't be real. This kind of stuff doesn't exist." Charlie leaned over and vomited.

"Sorry, Chief," Sam patted his back awkwardly, "but it is. You saw them with your own eyes."

"But what's happening to Bella? She's not a - a -"

"Werewolf?" Embry had phased back and was pulling on his pants. "Nah, she's too pale faced."

Billy sighed, "I don't know what's going on with her, Charlie, not for sure. I promise we'll figure it out."

I pulled Paul's hand over to our bodies.

"Okay, here we go."

We reached down and touched the foreheads of our bodies at the same time. A gust of hot air pulled me in. Air that simultaneously filled my lungs as it left my spirit. I hadn't realized that we weren't breathing as spirits, it felt strange to do it now.

I opened my eyes, gasping as I sat up. My hand instantly reached for Paul's, panicking until I felt his warm fingers close around it.

"Bella!" Charlie ran over from the tree, "You're okay! Thank God!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad."

"Let's get you two to the hospital. They wouldn't let me call an ambulance before, but now you're awake we ca-"

"No. We have to go. Now. Jacob needs us."

"What do you mean?" Billy's voice was strained, "What's wrong with Jacob?"

I looked to Paul for help. How could we explain everything that just happened?

"The leeches have him." Paul said through clenched teeth. He pulled me into his chest and took a deep breath, "They took him because they want to trade him for Bella."

"The what? Leeches?" Charlie looked to Billy.

"The Cold Ones, Charlie. The other half of the legend."

Charlie's face went green and he swallowed hard.

"They're really… really…" He shook his head and turned on me, all of his previous parental concern forgotten, "How could you keep this from me, Bells?"

"I'm sorry, I really am. I thought it was better this way."

"Well he knows now," Sam cut everyone off with the full authority of the Alpha, "Paul, where's Jacob? How do you know they have him?"

"We heard him scream and went to look. There's only three of them right now. They're holding him hostage at their house and are planning on taking him to the treaty line once the rest of the bloodsuckers are in town." His body started to tremble, "The leech wont let him go unless we give him Bella."

"We won't let that happen." Sam glanced at Billy, "We'll find a way to keep them both safe. But how do you know all of this? What happened when you passed out?"

Paul dipped his head into my shoulder and took a deep breath to steady himself before answering.

"I don't know how, but we were spirits. Bella touched my scar and we became our spirit selves. It wasn't like being a wolf - it was different."

"You have a scar?" Billy's voice was eerily calm.

"Yeah, from earlier today, it didn't really heal."

"Let me see."

Paul pulled down the shoulder of his shirt once again to reveal the red crescent moons embedded deep into his shoulder.

"How did this happen?"

"Um… I…" I blushed, not wanting Charlie to hear this part. "I sort of bit him."

Embry laughed rambunctiously behind us.

"Hmm… I'll have to check with Old Quil, but there is a legend - I don't see how it's possible - but…" He glanced at Charlie, "I know you hate talking about it, but I think this proves it, Charlie. We finally know the truth."

Charlie's face went white, then flashed with anger.

"You know she swore it wasn't true. I mean, look at me and Bella, we're too pale for it to be."

"Genetics can do some strange things." Billy shrugged, "It's the only way it could happen, Charlie. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Anyone want to explain what's going on?" I looked at Charlie curiously.

"Your grandmother… She… Uh…" Charlie gulped, "There was talk, rumors, that she… Uh…"

"Was having an affair with my father." Billy finished for him.

"She swore to me it wasn't true." Charlie looked ready to throw up again.

"She has to be a Quileute, Charlie. It's the only explanation."

My head was reeling again. I was part Quileute? Billy's dad was having an affair with Grandma Swan? But that would mean that they were… brothers? That would mean that Jacob was my -

"Oh my God!" Embry was choking on his laughter, "Jacob's been in love with his cousin!"

Sam smacked the back of his head, "Not now!"

"Dad, is it true?" I half whispered up to Charlie, "Is Billy your brother?"

"I didn't think it was… but…"

"It has to be." Billy finished for him again. "You travelled into the spirit world, Bella. That couldn't happen if you weren't descended from Taha Aki. Your great grandfather was Ephraim Black, the last Chief of the tribe and Alpha of the pack. You're a spirit warrior."

"But that doesn't make sense," Paul, sensing my distress, rubbed soothing circles on my back as he spoke, "if she can be a spirit why would it happen now and not when she first met the leeches? Shouldn't she be a wolf? I don't get why I can be a spirit now either."

"Maybe the imprint triggered something?" I suggested.

"Imprint?" Charlie asked.

"Uh…"

"We'll get into that later," Billy answered for me. "I really just don't know, Old Quil knows the spirit warrior legends better than I do. He's been up at the Makah reservation this last week, but I'll call him and tell him he needs to come home. If anyone knows what's going on, it's him."

"Thanks, Billy." Paul turned to Sam, "How do we get Jacob back? There's no way I'm letting that psycho leech near her."

"Don't worry, he won't be able to lay a finger on her."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Let me know in a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Every review I received spurred me on to complete this chapter faster than I usually do. **

**You guys are the best!**

* * *

At a quarter to midnight we got the call.

Paul and I were sitting alone on Billy's porch to get away from the chaos of the crowded house.

"Leech." Paul answered my phone and put it on speaker. The arm he had locked around my waist tightened. "What do you want?"'

"We have one of your… litter." Edward's voice was sickly sweet. "Meet us at the treaty line in thirty minutes. Bring _my_ Bella to me and you can have him back."

He hung up before Paul could respond.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The melting pool of his eyes was clouded with stress. "We can find another way. We don't have to meet them."

I shook my head. "No, it's the best way to get Jake back safely."

"I know, I just hate breaking my promise to you. I didn't want you to ever have to deal with him again. It makes my blood boil just thinking about the lunatic laying eyes on you - and I know how badly you didn't want to see him."

"Hey," I put my hands on either side of his face, "I already saw him and had to deal with that. I'll be alright. This isn't your fault. Okay?"

His sunrise eyes softened, "Spirit journey's aren't the same. Seeing him this time will be different, dove. He'll try to get to you, get under your skin and upset you."

"I know, but that's what I have you for."

"Oh? I hope that's not the only reason you're keeping me around." He teased.

I grinned at him, "I can think of a few others."

"Like this?"

He leaned down to kiss my cheek, my neck, my chest, before finally coming back up to meet my lips. I kissed him greedily. Rejoicing in this little moment of privacy we managed to have since leaving his house.

The burning need had never stopped. It was only becoming more and more painful as the night went on. Our bodies could never be close enough. Thankfully, Charlie was too preoccupied to notice how Paul's hands had relentlessly stroked my thighs or how his lips were constantly on my neck. It wasn't enough, though. I was starting to get scared that nothing would ever be enough.

I knew we didn't have long, that this moment would be over all too soon, so I wanted to make it count.

My fingers wound into his hair. I used all the force I was capable of to hold his lips to mine. In our kiss, I willed him to feel all of the love, all of the insatiable longing I had for him. I felt him pouring the same fiery desire right back to me.

His hands intently grabbed my hips, pulling me onto his lap. I ground into him and we both let out stifled moans. I wished without hope that we could disappear for a few minutes into the woods and really be with each other, but we had too little time.

"I want you so bad I can taste it." He whispered into my ear as I moved my lips down his neck. His fingers were slowly dragging up the back of my thighs. "When all of this is over and there's no more crazy leeches after you, I'm gonna taste you for days at a time."

"Promise?"

He roughly pushed his hips into me, catching my lips at the same time to dampen my crazed moan.

"I promise, sweetheart."

His head tilted toward the door and he groaned. Understanding our time was up, I got off his lap and sat next to him again. His arm automatically went around my shoulders.

"Bells? You out here?"

Charlie came onto the porch and sat down in the chair across from us.

I felt guilty that Charlie had found out just how much I lied to him in the last year at the same time he was forced to know the truth about his parents. He didn't deserve this. I wanted to ask Paul to go inside so I could have a minute alone with him, but I couldn't force myself to say the words to make him leave. I guess Charlie knew now that just about everyone would hear our conversation anyway.

"Dad? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. I should have tol-"

"No, Bells, don't. I don't think I would have believed any of it if you had told me. Hell, I didn't believe Billy today until those kids… Well, you know. I still want to talk to you more about it. All this spirit stuff is beyond me, but I guess I should learn more about my, well, our heritage." He shuffled his feet uncomfortably and looked to Paul, "Watch out for her tonight. I didn't like the Cullen kid before all this. Now that I know he's… Well, I'm glad you're here to protect her."

"Of course, Charlie. I'll always protect her."

Paul cast his desert sunrise eyes onto me with a look more intimate than he meant to show.

"That's another thing," I suddenly felt Charlie taking in our body language, "that imprint thing, I assume it has to do with you as well?"

Paul nodded, "Yes, it does."

"Billy says it's a good thing, but that it's up to you both to tell me about it."

"We will." I promised.

Sam came outside then, closely followed by Embry and Jared.

"You guys ready?"

"Yes," I tried my best to sound confident. Even though I didn't want to admit it to Paul, I felt a sense of dread knowing I was about to face Edward. "Remember to keep your thoughts focused on something else until we have Jake. Edward will know we're hiding something, but with Alice unable to see us they won't have any way of knowing what it is. They're not used to being surprised."

Embry grinned enthusiastically, "Plus, if it does turn into a fight, we're almost evenly numbered. If Jake isn't knocked out or something still he'll jump in and we'll take them down."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Sam shook his head. "Come on, it's time."

Paul held my hand tightly as we drove. The rest of the pack was already there, having gone as wolves. I tried my best to keep my breathing and heartbeat steady to reassure Paul that I wasn't afraid, but I could feel the tension building in his body the closer we got to the treaty line.

"We can still turn back."

I raised his hand up to my lips and gently kissed each of his knuckles.

"No, we can't."

He let out a sorrowful sigh, "I promise I'll make this up to you, sweetheart."

"You don't have to make anything up to me."

"But I will," he pulled my truck over to the side of the road and layed the full force of his radiant eyes on me, "I'll get you and Jake out of this psycho's reach, then I'll hunt down the female bloodsucker and tear her to pieces for even thinking of hurting you. I'll figure out what's going on with our imprint and make sure you never feel scared or hurt ever again. I'll spend every day of my life making sure you feel happy and loved and free. I promise."

I leaned up to kiss him, securing my hands behind his neck.

"I believe you."

He closed the gap between our lips almost forcefully, but it was too chaste - too rushed. I knew we had to be close to the others. I wouldn't be surprised if they were all listening to us already. The intense hunger I felt for him seemed to magnify and I couldn't stop myself from gently sucking on his bottom lip before he could pull away.

"Mmm…" he threw himself back into the kiss with a feverish need.

I felt his fingers gliding up my thighs and let out my own moan.

"Paul…"

A howl, sounding much too close, made me jump.

"We have to go, sweetheart," he leaned in to kiss my forehead, "I told Sam to howl when all the bloodsuckers got there. We'll walk from here."

We got out of the truck and made our way to a small trail that lead to where the others were waiting. I would have been worried about navigating it in the dark, but Paul kept a steady hand on me the whole time. I knew he would catch me if I stumbled.

A few minutes into the walk, I started to hear a low buzz of voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying, from the way Paul's body tensed it probably wasn't good. At the top of the next hill we saw them.

The wolves stood in a triangle formation directly across from Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle. Alice and Emmett were further back, each holding the arms of a gagged Jacob. Esme and Rosalie stood behind them. It looked like Esme was arguing with Alice, but I wasn't sure.

Edward's black eyes finally seemed to notice me. I gripped Paul's hand and tried to swallow my fears. His thumb began rubbing soothing circles into my palm. We stopped just behind the pack and I leaned into him for support.

"Oh, my Bella! I'm so glad you're here!" Edward moved to take a step forward, but was blocked with a fierce growl from Sam. "Tell the mutt it's okay. You're here and ready to come back to me, my love."

I looked past him and addressed Carlisle, "I hope you've been well."

"I have, though..." he made a cautious glance to Edward, "we've all missed you, Bella. The whole family. Leaving somehow seemed like the right thing to do at the time. We're sorry to have left you in this mess - we were unaware of Victoria's intentions."

"That redhead isn't your problem. We'll take care of it." Paul's voice was calm, but held the hint of a threat. "The only problem your _family _needs to worry about is that you're breaking the treaty. Do you really want to risk a fight?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but Carlisle raised a hand to stop him.

"I was unaware that my son had taken one of your pack. If I had been here, I would not have allowed it. I am hoping that him being returned unharmed will enable you to choose to keep the treaty intact."

"Sure. Let Jake go and we'll stay peaceful."

Carlisle motioned to Alice and Emmett. They took the tape off of Jacob's mouth and let go of his arms.

"Carlisle, not unti-"

"We're letting him go." Carlisle cut Edward off harshly, "This was not the way to have done this."

"Filthy bloodsuckers!" Jacob walked quickly to cross onto our side of the line and scooped me up into a giant hug, "I'm so sorry I ran away, Bells. I was being stupid and jealous. As long as you're happy that's all that matters. You can take five years off my total for this."

I hugged him back, a little uncomfortably since my hand refused to let go of Paul's. Relief washed over me knowing Jacob was okay and had come to terms with the imprint. It would make him finding that we were related a little less awkward.

"Let's make it ten," I laughed as he put me down.

"Enough," Edward held his hand out to me, "Bella, let's go. We have a lot to catch up on, my love."

Paul gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. Jacob's body tensed next to me. I could tell he was getting ready to phase.

"No," I looked past Edward again, "I don't want to leave, Carlisle. Especially not with Edward. I'm right where I belong."

Edward snarled, "This so called _imprint_ is not real, it's only a way for this dog to manipulate you. He's a danger to you! Just come with me and you'll forget all about him and we can be together again."

He tried again to walk forward. Sam crouched, ready to attack, but Carlisle grabbed Edward's arm to pull him back. Paul and Jacob both began to shake and let out growls along with the pack.

"See! You're not safe with them," his disgustingly sweet voice sounded hysterical. "I can see it in their minds how close they are to shifting. They could hurt you so easily. It's not safe."

"And I can't see you when you're with them," Alice spoke up from behind Carlisle, "I can't see if Victoria is coming for you because you're with them and I can't tell if they end up hurting you themselves. You need to come with us at least for a little while so we can figure this out."

"You probably can't see her anymore anyway, even if she's not with us." Paul smiled wolfishly. "Besides, if you make even one move to try and take her you'll be directly violating the treaty again. We'll have no choice but to attack and tear every one of you apart."

"What are you talking about? My Bella has nothing to do with the treaty, _mutt_. You may be blocking your thoughts, but I - Ugh!" Edward let out a pained wail and shot his eyes from Paul to me, "Don't you - no, my Bella couldn't of - stop thinking that!"

"She has everything to do with the treaty, _leech_." The malice in Paul's voice was palpable. "The treaty states you can't touch any member of our tribe. As it turns out, _my _Bella is a Quileute. She's the great granddaughter of Ephraim Black."

"What?!" Jacob's jaw was hanging open in shock. "For real?"

"Yes," I forced a small smile. Sure, I had never been interested in Jacob like that, but knowing that he had been made me embarrassed for both of us. "Charlie and Billy have the same dad. We're cousins, Jake."

Blood rushed to Jacob's cheeks and he grimaced, "That means… Oh man, I'm never going to live this down." A strange, gleeful barking started in front of us, "Don't even start, Embry! I didn't know!"

"But now we all do." Paul looked at Carlisle, "Unless you want to start a war, she's untouchable."

"This certainly does change things… We won't break the treaty."

"No!" Edward looked at Carlisle in disbelief before turning to Paul, "What about her choices? When she chooses to come back to me - which she will - you can't consider it a violation."

"I would never." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"You will, my love, I'll fight for you and make you see that you love me again. That you have always loved me. I won't give up."

"_If _Bella were to ever choose that, she could go without it breaking the treaty." Paul wrapped both of his arms around my waist from behind, holding me tightly to let me know that he knew the idea was ridiculous. "It won't ever happen, though. You've already lost, leech. Even if I wasn't a wolf and couldn't imprint, we're still soulmates and would have found each other eventually."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I sighed, leaning back into his chest, the steady rhythm of his heart filled me with an innate calm.

"Stop thinking that!" Edward shook his head, "No! I-it doesn't matter. She's still my Bella. I _will_ get her back. She is going to choose me in the end, just you wait."

Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder, "Now is not the time for this, son. Bella is choosing to stay. You have to respect that unless she says otherwise - and that is not going to happen tonight."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I half whispered.

He nodded to me with a sorrowful smile and disappeared into the night.

One by one, the rest of the Cullen's followed. Alice and Edward were the last.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I hope you let me explain my side of this." Alice hung her head in shame.

"Maybe sometime, but not yet."

"Bella, my love, I know this is temporary. I'll make you see it, too." When Edward spoke I looked to the ground, refusing to give him the satisfaction of reacting to anything he said, "I'll see you at school."

He followed Alice into the trees.

"Ugh… Going back after spring break is going to be even worse now." I turned around in Paul's arms, "What were you thinking of that made him so upset? I think it really helped the others see how crazy he's being."

Paul laughed, lowering his lips to my ear, "I was thinking about every time you've told me you love me… And about our first kiss… And about how good you taste. I almost didn't want to share that with him, but the look on his face was worth it."

"It was almost as funny as Jacob's when he found out Bella is his cousin!" Embry was shaking with laughter as he phased back, "Remember all the times you thought about - ouch!"

Jacob and Sam had both slapped Embry's head at the same time.

"Shut up, man. I didn't know." Jake turned to me apologetically, "We're still best friends though, right?"

"Always," I grinned at him, "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too. That house stank so freaking bad."

Jared impatiently tapped his foot. "Come on guys, Kim's waiting for me to get back."

"Finally going to seal the deal?"

The boys bickered all the way back to Billy's.

* * *

**Thoughts on the Cullens? **

**Predictions on Old Quil's insights? **

**Let me know how you felt about this chapter in a review! (:**


End file.
